


Shameless

by Alaidiem, rachanlv



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Shameless Smut, Threesome - M/M/M, what have we done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-01-29 18:48:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 24,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12637026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alaidiem/pseuds/Alaidiem, https://archiveofourown.org/users/rachanlv/pseuds/rachanlv
Summary: A collection of shameless pwps. Read at your own risk.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> What have we done? ... In any case, please enjoy reading what me and my girl Alaidiem came up with. Thank you, my darling, for taking your time and beta-ing this ♥ 
> 
> Keep posted for more chapters~

**Give in to Me**

 

Munakata Reisi, the Frozen King, watches the cocky little Knight approach his throne, a short thin riding crop tapping against his boot. With a glance, he sends his Knights from the room, and rests his chin on one hand. “Have you come to challenge me little Knight? All by yourself?” he asks, unable to keep the amused tone from his voice. He doesn’t allow himself to react when the little shit straddles his lap. Fushimi grins and shoves the Blue King back-first into the chair and trails the riding crop up his thigh. _Slowly_. The King allows it, and Fushimi drags a gloved finger across his lips. “You aren't the first King I've captured, Munakata Reisi.” The King brushes his hand away and pulls him into a fierce kiss. When they break apart his smile doesn't fade ”Perhaps I'll allow you to capture me, little Knight.” Fushimi's fingers itch to use the riding crop, as he glares up at his prize.

Fushimi licks his lips and hums, and traces the riding crop over the Kings crotch making deliberate ups and downs over the line of his cock ”Allow me?” He laughs then, “You're at my mercy, King.” He says moving from Reisi’s lap and pacing in front of the throne, the riding crop cutting through the air in front of the Blue King. The movement is meant to be a threat, but Reisi can sense the young Knight’s uncertainty.

Munakata allows his gaze to trail over his challenger for just a moment longer than necessary, then he stands and drops to his knees in one fluid motion, “I suppose I am” he says pressing his face against Fushimi's cock. Fushimi sets the riding crop aside in favor of pushing his fingers into the King's hair and holding him still just long enough to pull out his cock. He drags the tip across the King's pale skin, leaving a trail of pre-come. He bites his lip when the King's tongue darts out for a taste, tries not to blush when the King drags his thumb across his cheek then licks it clean. “Show me” he demands.

Fushimi runs his fingers through the King's hair and gives it a tug, drags his cock over Munakata's lips this time, shivering slightly at the sensation. “Suck it” he commands and the King obliges, taking him in slowly the look in his eyes going from amused to heated pleasure. Fushimi lets out a shaky breath and lets the King do all the work. Reisi savors the  feeling of having a heavy cock slide across his tongue, warms it with his mouth, enjoying the way the young knight trembles against him. He slides his lips back over the heated skin, sucking hard when he reaches the head. He feels another tug at his hair but ignores it, dipping his tongue into Fushimi's hole searching for more of his delicious flavor. The noise Fushimi makes is ugly but he doesn't care, instead he pushes deep into the King's mouth, no longer concerned with control, the feel of the King's mouth almost maddeningly good.

The King bobs his head, teeth grazing ever so lightly over the length of Fushimi's cock, pulls away to lick at the head, tongue curling over the tip. He relishes how the young Knight’s thighs tremble with a pleasure that's building up at an intense speed. Reisi wraps his hand around the hot flesh and begins jerking the Knight off, mouthing the head only to pull away as Fushimi bites into his knuckle and nearly screams from how hard he comes. The come smears the King's mouth and cheek, his glasses stained. The King's movements are precise as he removes his glasses and wipes the hot mess from his face. Fushimi fails to grasp the movement as he's suddenly knocked off balance, now lying on the ground with the King ending up between his legs ”You've lost, little Knight” and Fushimi's breath hitches. Fushimi refuses to accept defeat even if every part of him is vibrating with need. ”So I've decided I'll be the one capturing you” The King's hands clamp down on his hips and drag Fushimi forward until his back hits the ground and in one smooth motion, pushes his knees back almost to his ears. Fushimi's dark pants are torn to shreds and hang off his thighs. He shudders beneath the King, his body excited by the small display of the Blue King's power.

His skin suddenly feels cold under the Blue King's touch, small shivers run all over and he wonders if that's another display of King's powers. The King's fingers brush over Fushimi's neck, wrapping around it and giving it a testing squeeze, chuckling lowly as the Knight beneath him blushes, his blue eyes glass over with a new wave of arousal.

It was believed there was only one way to claim a King's power, capture one and force them to submit to your will. The young Knight now discovered there was more than one way, he arched into the King's touch, a feeling like lightning flowing up his spine, and down into his fingers, he's helpless beneath the King even as Reisi fills him with power. Rei can only hiss with pleasure at the signs of Fushimi's surrender. He leans forward pressing his cock to Fushimi's exposed entrance, barely pushes before he's sinking inside.

Fushimi moans, the stretch is both painful and ecstatic. He claws at the King's thighs and pushes himself further down Rei's cock until his King is balls-deep inside of him. The Blue King's hips jerk forward, an almost involuntary movement- his body reacting to the tightness squeezing him. He closes his eyes and sucks in a breath, almost pulls out then slams right back in Fishimi's glorious hole. The Knight arches beneath him and keens, barely managing to push coherent words past his lips “Tell me I'm yours.”

Rei's laugh is harsh, almost pained. Fushimi is squeezing him so tight he can barely think. His mind is a haze of lust, his thoughts centered on how he plans to ruin the Knight for any other King. “You'll never belong to anyone else” he promises panting at the way Fushimi moves, begging with his whole body to be filled again each time he pulls out, “You are my Knight.” The King's mark spreads gracefully over his neck, like a butterfly spreading its wings over both sides of his throat. Fushimi will wear it with pride, never hide it, and relishes the way it burns luminous blue beneath his King's touch.

“ _Yours_ ” Is all Fushimi manages before wraping his hand around his own leaking cock, his body shaking from immense pleasure. He catches Rei looking at him hungrily, as he thrusts into him harder and it's enough for Fushimi to come all over his stomach.

He yanks Fushimi back onto his cock twice more before coming deep inside his Knight. He pulls out slowly and immediately commits the view of Fushimi's fucked out face, and swollen red hole to memory “Delightful” Rei murmurs dragging his fingers through the mess on Fushimi's stomach. The Knight’s skin is now unnaturally cold, but his eyes are ablaze with power. “Now my pretty Knight, how would you like to capture a King with me?” he asks, dragging his fingers across Fushimi’s blue-tinted lips with a cold twist of his own. Fushimi matches his cold smile and shamelessly licks his fingers clean “It would be my pleasure to do anything you ask my King.” Rei's smile turns triumphant.

 

◇◇◇

 

No one has ever tried to hunt down the Red King. Every Knight who has ever gone up against him has failed, and his clan has become extensive. No one could come close even if they wanted to. He struts around his territory exuding heat, and his people gather close soaking in his warmth. It's snowing when he spots the young Knight in a thin shirt and jeans, sitting on a fountain leaning back on his hands and catching snowflakes on his pink little tongue. The Red King stops, can't take eyes away.

Fushimi could feel the heat emitting from the Red King before he even comes close. The Red King stops a few feet away and studies the mesmerazing intruder. His eyes wander over his face, pays extra attention to the Knight’s pretty mouth in particular, when his gaze catches on the blue mark over his throat. The Red King narrows his eyes “You have a deathwish coming here, Knight of the Blue King?”

The pretty stranger grins “King of the Red Flame, Suoh Mikoto, I came to conquer you.” Suoh is taken aback for a moment. It's been years since anyone has challenged him, mostly because his challenge was always one of combat. His was the strongest and most violent clan for this reason alone. “You want to fight me?” He asks quietly, curious as to why the Blue King would send a single Knight to represent his interests. The pretty Knight grins, “The Blue King invokes his right to choose the challenge,” the Knight punctuates the statement by sliding his hand down his chest, and over his cock. “A better question Red King is: Do you want me to be yours? Can you take me from him?” Suoh's mouth goes dry as he watches, if he accepts he'll have to face both the King and his Knight. He lowers his head and lights a cigarette with a snap of his fingers.

“Take me to him.”

 

◇◇◇

 

The Blue King's eyes gleam and his lips arch in satisfied smile as he sees his loyal Knight leading Suoh, the brutal Flame King, past the heavy doors of the Grand Hall. Reisi sits on his throne, legs crossed and looks so magnificent Fushimi can't tear his eyes away; he strokes his mark longingly. Suoh, on the other hand, laughs in a low rumble as he stops in front of the King. “Munakata Reisi, the arrogant king himself. Your pretty little Knight-” he drags his eyes all over Fushimi, admiring his lean body and his delicious ass in particular, “-sought me out, promising a challenge. And here I am.”

Fushimi gives him a sinful smile and climbs into his King's lap. “He thinks he can take me away from you.” he purrs into his King's ear. As Suoh watches them both the heat inside of him flares up violently. He watches the Blue Knight slide from his King's lap, shamelessly slipping between his parted thighs and fitting there like it's the only place he truly belongs. He runs his pretty mouth over the Blue King's bulge and Suoh can almost feel it himself. His tongue tingles and he's surprised by the strange need he feels, he wants to sink to his knees beside the blue knight, wants the Blue King's gaze on him.

But he forces that desire away, stifles it down. He came here for the Knight and to wipe the cocky smile off the Blue King's face. He turns his gaze to the Knight again looking at him with a feral hunger, looking how keenly he mouths at his King's cock through the fabric, how his back curves seductively when he stands on his knees. Suoh knows that he wants the Knight for himself alone, and the Knight will belong to him.

He lets his flame go out of control and the heat forces the other Blue Knights from the hall. Only the two in front of him seem unaffected by his power. The markings on the Knight’s throat flare a bright blue, and irritated Suoh strides forward to drag him up into searing kiss “I thought it was me you wanted to capture!”  The feel of the Knight’s mouth is a shock. Too cold to be natural, Suoh's lips tingle at the feel of the blue king's power skittering across his skin. Fushimi slides his hands over the Red King's shoulders, and grinds his hips against Suoh's, a fierce look in his eyes.

Fushimi's a perfect Knight, serving his King in earnest even if it means burning alive. With a growl Suoh bites into the Knight’s lips again, licking and tasting every inch of his mouth. He drags his hands over the Knights sides, temped to burn his shirt to ash. He gets Fushimi's firm ass in a possesive hold and revels in how the Knight lets out a helpless moan -the sound is sinfully good. Suoh glares at the Blue King and grins as he sees something dark in the cold eyes.

“Kiss me more.” Fushimi orders and the Red King does, immediately distracted by the willing mouth beneath his. Fushimi is practically climbing him now, and Suoh takes hold of his  hips to steady him. He lifts the Knight and shoves a knee between his legs. The Knight moves almost without thought rutting dizzily against the Red King's hard thigh. “Get rid of our clothes.” he gasps biting at Suoh's neck. Souh doesn't hesitate, just lets his power flare around them, mesmerized by the way Fushimi doesn't even flinch at the flames spreading across his skin.

Fushimi lets out something like an ecstatic gasp, the fire licking at his skin feels nearly orgasmic. His mark burns just as bright as the red flames, keeping him safe from burning to ash. Suoh marvels at the sight a moment longer before shifting their position, laying the Knight on the grand stairs before the throne and spreading his beautiful pale thighs apart with his hands. Suoh drags his nails over the left thigh, stops at the crease of it and grins “This is where my mark will be” His voice rough and deep, making Fushimi shiver, small waves of static running up his spine.

Suoh licks at the spot watching bright red glyphs start to form, Fushimi's hips jerk wildly and Suoh raises his eyes to the Blue King, his lips curving in a smug smile. The Blue King merely smiles back and something in his eyes makes Suoh shiver in a way he hasn't in years. Beneath him Fushimi lets out a huff of annoyance “Fuck me already” he snarls flipping over and meeting his own King's eyes. Suoh runs his hands up Fushimi's sides taking in the gorgeous sight in front of him. Fushimi gasps when the Red King leans down and runs his tongue up his crease, the tip of it catching at his rim. He tilts his hips higher and Suoh obliges, plunging his tongue into the pretty Knight’s hole. He takes his time licking into the Knight, opening him up slowly. Everything about the Knight still has a blue tinge that annoys Suoh. He presses his tongue deep. Soon he'll turn every inch of this Knights skin a much prettier shade of red.

Fushimi allows his head to fall forward, enjoying Red King's tongue opening him up more than he probably should. Suoh pulls away just for a moment, slicks his own fingers and slides them in the Knight’s hole. Suoh hums, the sound low in his throat, as he takes in the pleasure, imagining how nice and tight the Knight will feel around his cock. The Red King moves his fingers in and out, his free hand pulling at Fushimi's hair, making him look up at the Blue King.

The Blue King's eyes are glowing, his power surging across his skin, crackling like lightning. The cry Fushimi gives when Suoh pushes inside him is a rough harsh sound. Suoh burns to hear it again. He sets up a merciless pace, jarring Fushimi's body with every hard thrust.

Fushimi's eyes water, and he gasps sharply with each brutal thrust. It's nearly maddening just how good it feels. The luminous blue on his neck begins to dim, Fushimi can feel it- the familiar presence being pushed out by the devouring flame. His hips jerk violently as he feels a scorching burn forming on his hip. Suoh grins at the Blue King, his eyes burning triumphantly.

The Blue King's smile is calm as he watches and something dangerous starts to tease at Suoh's awareness. “Did you forget this was a challenge Red King?” Suoh wants to snarl at the Blue king, but his mind is going fuzzy. The power inside him is going wild, he wants to give it all to the pretty Blue Knight “You've obeyed his every command, and now he's captured you.” Suoh grits his teeth, tries to pull away, but he has no control. Instead he leans down and licks a hot stripe up the Knight’s spine. The Knight lifts his head and tilts it back to look at him “Become mine Red King” he orders with a sly grin. The Red King's hips lose their rhythm and stutter, and then he's coming. A Red glyph appears on his hip in the same spot as Fushimi's, but the feel of it is icy cold. Fushimi lets his orgasm wash over him slowly, reveling in the surge of power that comes with it, and meets his King's eyes. “Come play with us Lord Reisi.”

Reisi rises from his throne with regal grace that commands complete submission. Fushimi licks his lips in anticipation, familiar want surging through his body as his King comes close and offers his hand to his loyal Knight. Fushimi accepts it and laughs at the way his King whisks him in a possesive hold, fingers digging into the new mark and lips biting into Fushimi's mouth with such intensity that Fushimi can feel exactly how much he _hungers_ for him.

They both ignore Suoh's annoyed glare. He only has himself to blame, but even now his desire for the Blue Knight surges inside him, hotter than any flame. But he can do almost nothing unless his Knight orders it. Fushimi sighs into Rei's mouth, biting eagerly at his King's lips. He pulls out Rei's cock and runs his hand up it lovingly. Rei slides his hands to Fushimi's ass presses and his fingers inside.

Fushimi arches his back in search of a better angle, relishes the feeling of being opened wide by his beloved King. From the corner of his eye he notices how Suoh traces the movements of Reisi's fingers, sliding in and out of him. His hole is slick from the Red King's come and Fushimi's lips curl into a sinful smile as he sees that Suoh is hard again. “You want me bad don't you?” Suoh glares, but doesn't deny it.

Fushimi licks his lips and slides his fingers into Suoh's hair. “Come and taste my King.” He orders and Suoh's eyes zero in on the Blue King's heavy cock. He leans forward tasting it slowly, running his tongue over the fat head savoring the salty flavor bursting over his tongue. Reisi shudders and pushes his fingers as deep as they'll go. Fushimi shifts impatiently against him and sinks his sharp little teeth into Rei's shoulder, his hips moving desperately against his King's hip.

“Reisi” Fushimi breathes hotly against his shoulder licking at the bitemark. There's nothing that he wouldnt give just to be fucked by his beloved King, but he wants to give him more a pleasure like no other. Fushimi tears away from his King and slides down next to Suoh. Teases the Red King by biting into his neck and grins against the hot skin as Suoh moans around Blue King's cock. Fushimi pulls him away by his red hair and licks into his mouth. Suoh responds in earnest, allows his hands to roam all over the Knights body. Fushimi pulls away, his tongue tingling with remnant heat and guides Suoh back to his King's delicious cock, gives his King a sinful look, licks his lips and joins the Red King.

Fushimi focuses on Rei's cock for just a moment, pressing his tongue to it and slowly sliding it up. He licks at Suoh's lips again , trails his mouth down Suoh's throat and chest. Suoh wants to grab Fushimi by the hair and drag him down to his cock, his Knight’s slow exploration is driving him crazy. His focus is torn between the sweet mouth leaving hot little bite marks across his skin, and lapping at the too sensitive bruise on his hip and the hot heavy cock pushing insistently past his lips, and filling up his throat. He swallows and holds the Blue King in place for a few seconds more than needed. Suoh can barely focus on anything else so it's almost a shock when Fushimi's plump lips wrap around him.

Fushimi nearly purrs as he feels just how much power he has over the Red King, just how fast Suoh is losing control with each push past his lips. Fushimi lets him fuck his mouth, Suoh's hands hot on his nape. The Red King groans and curses under his breath. He feels both hot and icy shivers surging through him whenever Fushimi swirls his pretty tongue over the head of his cock, the sensation making him dizzy.

Reisi pulls away from the Red King. Fucking his mouth has a certain intensity to it. Suoh is a dangerous man, his power barely held in check, constantly crackling and heating the air. It should repulse him, but instead it draws him in. He forces the Red King to his back and Fushimi seems to read his his mind moving away from Suoh's swollen cock to crawl up the Red King's body dropping his hands on either side of the King's head and hooking his legs around Suoh's hips. Fushimi licks the bottom of Suoh's chin, arching to rub their cocks together. Suoh can only pant, a dark expression in his eyes. He jerks when cool fingers enter his ass, spreading him with little resistance. Reisi grips Fushimi by the neck, and pushes his face into Suoh's chest. Suoh's brain almost short circuits when he realizes the Blue King's intention is to fuck them both. Rei smiles down at him, and Suoh can see the cold fire within his eyes. When the Blue King drags his knee up and pushes inside him he only manages a strangled cry before his mind goes blank “Ahh, Mikoto, how the mighty have fallen.” Rei pants fucking into Suoh hard for a few long minutes before pulling out and sliding deep into his pretty Knight.

Fushimi's head falls forward, forehead pressed to Suoh's chest and delicious, lewd sounds and words come stumbling off his lips. He tells his King to fuck him harder, faster, to tear him apart. “Show me how much you’ve missed me, my King.” He barely manages to finish the heated demand before every coherent thought dies out in his mind as Reisi fucks into him like he means to break him. His thusts are rough and deep but he keeps them coming at a steady pace, hand pressed firmly at his Knight’s neck. Fushimi reaches behind and grabs his own ass to spread himself wider for his King, moans loudly at the new sensation and feels like coming apart as he hears the sound that his King makes.

 “Touch me,” he orders into Suoh's chest. “Touch us both” Suoh shudders, so fucking glad he's finally able to do something, _finally_ allowed to touch his Knight. He wraps one hand around both his and Fushimi's cocks. They press together with each hard thrust from the Blue King. The feeling is indescribable, Fushimi's cool skin pulling the heat from him everywhere it touches. He slips two fingers into his own ass, pressing them hard against the spot he likes the best, working it mercilessly in time to the Blue King's movements. “I-I'm gonna come,” Fushimi moans not certain which sensation he likes the best, but wants more of both “Please, Reisi.”

Reisi loves the sound of his Knight begging for him, it makes his blood rush like nothing else. He feels like he's close too but his lovely Knight is always a priority. He changes the pace and grabs Fushimi's hips in a bruising hold, fucking him in earnest before his Knight comes undone. Hot creamy stripes of come burst out of him smearing both Fushimi's and Suoh stomachs. Suoh whimpers, loving the way Fushimi's face looks filled with pleasure, and the liquid heat spreading across his belly. He twists his fingers just right and comes all over his own hand. Rei growls, sparks bursting behind his eyes as he fills up his pretty Knight. When he can think again he commits the scene to memory, Fushimi's blue tinged skin is glowing, come is leaking out of him slowly coating his thighs. Suoh is a drooling, come-covered mess. His eyes are unfocused as he runs his fingers through Fushimi's hair. The Blue King is proud of what his pretty Knight is capable of, excited beyond measure to see what Fushimi will do next.


	2. Nothing Compares To You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Teacher!Reisi and student!Fushimi. Fushimi's first time. All the sex.

**Nothing Compares To You**

 

Fushimi feels like he's going to die of boredom. His only means of surviving this hell (read: Misaki) got some nasty cold and now Fushimi is stuck in class alone. He adjusts his glasses and yawns, hoping for anything interesting to make time move faster. He hears some girls talking about a new substitute teacher, they're practically gushing over how super hot he is and Fushimi catches himself thinking that maybe this day wont suck that much. Fushimi isn't the perfect student, he does just enough to pass. The work is no challenge and it bores him to death. What walks into the classroom however, is definitely not boring.

The substitute is crisply dressed in a lavender colored shirt, and dark blue vest. Their eyes catch as the man strolls across the room and drops his bag on his desk. Fushimi sits up straight suddenly completely committed to learning whatever this man wants to teach.  
The girls in class whisper and giggle behind him, and Fushimi tries to ignore how they go on about how fitting it is that the guy turned out to be a SexEd teacher, he is basically sex on legs, but Fushimi would never in a million years let on that he agreed with them. He tries to listen to what the new teacher-- Munakata Reisi-- is talking about, but he is rather distracted by how he rolls up his sleeves and reveals his strong arms, his elegant fingers adjusting the frameless glasses... Fushimi finds himself unable to tear his eyes away.

When Munakata comes to stand near his desk, Fushimi breathes in his clean scent and tries not to blush at his own behavior. Before he knows it, class is over and the room empty. Reisi is standing in front of his desk waiting patiently for him to come back to reality.

“Fushimi Saruhiko” he says adjusting his glasses “Did you need something from me?”

Fushimi wants to ask for a lot of things, but instead he quickly grabs his things, and tries to hide the fact that he's rock hard from hearing Munakata's deep voice say his name, with his books

“N-no, nothing,” he stutters leaving as quickly as he can. He finds the nearest bathroom and shoves his hand down his pants, he's never done this at school, he can't even remember being this turned on. He gets himself off to the memory of Munakata's lips wrapped around a pen his long graceful fingers sliding up and down the plastic. Fushimi goes home in a daze, and hopes to god he doesn't get another erection in class.

Fushimi wonders how long this guy is going to substitute anyway. Because he is very distracting and that is very annoying. Fushimi never expected to develop a crush on his teacher of all people, how lame is that?

“Fushimi” Mr. Munakata adresses him, but he's too lost in thought “Saruhiko.” He says sternly, opting to go for first name to bring him to attention. It works and Fushimi snaps back to reality.

”Yes..?”

“The answer, Fushimi. I asked you a question and you seem to be lost in clouds.” He smiles and Fushimi finds it really hard to breathe.

“Um,” Fushimi says nervously “What was the question?”

Reisi's smile turns a bit wicked he and adjusts his glasses “What is the human body's most sensitive organ?”

Fushimi's mouth drops open, and his face turns bright red. The girls around him giggle and titter “l- uh... I'm not sure sure sir.”

Reisi arches a brow, an amused glint in his eyes “The skin, Saruhiko. Do try to pay attention.” Fushimi drops his head to his desk embarrassment and arousal heating his skin.

He's sure that it's time to act, because it's been a whole week since Munakata started teaching their class and Fushimi could think of nothing but him. About his strong arms taking him over, peeling off his shirt and his gourgeous mouth leaving hot kisses all over his body. About him bending him over the desk and fucking him-- Fushimi's mind floods with images, so vivid that he has to stifle a moan as he jerks off in the school restroom again. He's not entirely new to intimacy like the one he dreams of, he and Misaki fool around a bit from time to time. Nothing more than making out and shaky handjobs in the locker room, but something about Reisi makes him itch to be filled.

He waits until the SexEd class is over and everybody leaves except Munakata and him. His hands are shaking and heart is hammering against his chest as he makes his way to teacher's desk. Before Munakata can ask anything, Fushimi pushes the words past his lips “I want you” and he's sure that he will burn to ash if the way his face is burning now is anything to go by.  
Munakata's eyes flick up to look at him, then back down to the papers he's grading. “You don't know anything about want.” He says dismissively. Fushimi presses his lips into a thin line, he doesn't want to tell this idiot substitute about the numerous times he's taken care of himself in the bathrooms, in the locker room, one time under the table at lunch. Oh he wants alright. He gathers up his courage and reaches out to run his fingers across his teacher's wrist, and up the soft skin of his forearm. “I want you” he says again, more firmly this time. “I want you to take off my clothes. I want you to put your mouth on my cock, and work your fingers inside me and make go crazy with how good it is.” Reisi folds his hands on top of the papers and leans back in his chair “Maybe you do know a little bit. Maybe I want you to climb into my lap right now, maybe I want to watch your face as my cock opens up your tight little hole. But it isn't going to happen pretty. Now run along home.”

Reisi adjusts his glasses and goes back to grading. Fushimi supresses the whole body shudder at his words and clenches his jaw and feels like smashing something because that _bastard_. Fushimi is already half-hard just from hearing Munakata say those things, but this time he isn't going to 'run along home', he's going to get what he needs. Desperate times call for desperate measures. Fushimi pushes all the papers off Reisi's desk and sits on top of the smooth surface, leaning back on his hands and spreading his legs wider, looking straight in his eyes.

Reisi takes in the sight before him and has to refrain from rolling his eyes. “Do you want to get me fired you little brat?” He asks touching a finger to his glasses. Fushimi glares, but unzips his pants and takes out his cock. Reisi sighs and gets up to close the classroom door. It doesn't lock but it's unlikely anyone will stop by. “You're a foolish boy” he admonishes tugging at the bottom of his vest, eyes drawn to every lovely inch of plump exposed flesh.

Fushimi tilts his hips and thrusts up into his hand. “I'm eighteen” he gasps if that's what's stopping Munakata from touching him- but Munakata still only watches. Fushimi doesn't know enough about seduction to know what to do next, instead he shoves his pants lower and presses a finger into his hole. Munakata takes a step towards him then another. Watching him slowly give in excites Fushimi, it makes him want to do things he'd only seen in pornos.

Munakata stops right between Fushimi's parted legs and looks down, tracing the movement of his student's finger going in and out of his pretty little hole. Fushimi's hand trembles under such intense gaze and he bites his lip. A long moment passes before Munakata places a firm hand over Fushimi's own, and his breath comes out in a gasp as Reisi guides his finger back in, but at a slightly different angle. “Let me teach you how its done.”

Munakata shoves Fushimi flat on his desk and pulls his hands away surveying everything that's on offer.

“You'll hurt yourself if you don't properly prepare” he pulls one knee up so Fushimi is completely exposed. “If it's your first time you'll need lots of patience and plenty of lube.” Reisi pulls a bottle of clear liquid from his bag ”If you're not careful you could tear and bleed” Fushimi makes an annoyed sound at the lecture “This isn't very sexy” he huffs. Reisi smirks, “But it is the only way you'll ever pay proper attention” he says drizzling the cold slippery liquid directly onto Fushimi's hole.

Fushimi's hips jerk at the sensation and he is immensely annoyed by a low chuckle coming from Munakata. “There” Reisi says when the deed is done and looks up at the kid again. “Try it again” Fushimi reaches over and sinks one finger back in and his head lulls back against the wooden desk, the feeling is indescribable he can’t help but to moan and go faster. Munakata just watches him. He's excited by the way the boy is working himself open, but he knows just how to masterfully hide it.

“Curve your fingers and press hard” Reisi instructs, completely caught up in the sight of Fushimi riding his own fingers. Fushimi follows instructions beautifully and Reisi can tell when Fushimi touches just the right spot-- his hips jerk up off the desk and precome pulses from his pretty cock. Fushimi shudders and pushes another finger inside himself “Reisi tell me what to do” he begs.  
Reisi is at a loss for words for just a moment, he's not sure what gets him more: the deliciously lewd scene before his eyes or the way the kid says his name. “Work up the desired pace and press hard again” he says, voice thick with something that he shouldnt really want. Fushimi follows every word and keens, eyes glassing over with want as he reaches over to claw at Munakata's vest. “Touch me, please” the words come stumbling off his lips in a needy moan.  
Reisi licks his lips and reaches out to run a finger up Fushimi's length, pressing his thumb to the swollen tip. “You mustn't rush, pleasure isn't a race” Fushimi's eyes roll back when Reisi lifts his hips and runs his tongue over his cock. “If you want a quick fuck,” he says between licks “You'll have to go elsewhere. Otherwise give yourself to me completely.”

Fushimi doesn’t have it in him to respond with words, he just blushes all over, all the way to the tips of his ears. He feels like he’s falling apart and completely under Reisi's control. Reisi licks the precome away, swirls his tongue over the head slowly and revels in the way he is able to pull luscious sounds from Fushimi. He knows that all of this is just too intense for the first time, but he just cant help himself when the boy beneath him is offering him everything.

Fushimi arches and pushes his hips hard against Rei's mouth, just a little too eagerly. Rei pulls back immediately illicting a whimper from Fushimi “Don't just shove your cock in, go slow, or you'll hurt your partner. Be considerate.” Rei moves his mouth back to Fushimi's cock and takes it all the way in. Fushimi has never felt this, the tight squeeze of Reisi's throat makes him ache to come. “Munakata-- Reisi-- please can I...” Reisi curls his tongue around Fushimi and swallows. Fushimi keens, his fingers gripping the edge of the desk. “Reisi-” He cries unable to control himself he comes down Reisi's hot tight throat.

Reisi gets home, practically kicks off his shoes, peels off his clothes and sighs as he steps into the shower and the cool water finally runs down his skin. He still can see the damn kid even with his eyes closed. He sent him home after the incident. It was a mistake and it won't happen again. He tries to will his erection away, but he knows it's not going to happen. He gets a firm hold of his cock and goes slow, but the pace changes almost in seconds as he recalls how the little brat spread himself open right before him, his trembling fingers slick and fucking into such a pretty hole. The way he begged Rei to touch him-- his vivid imagination takes it even further-- Reisi shivers as he pictures how fantastic it would be to fuck the boy, be the first to have him and make him beg again. He comes almost violently, all over his hand.

He tries to think about something else, but he can still hear the kid begging to be fucked, his pale thighs spread open so Rei can see every luscious inch. He can still imagine the pretty pink flush across Fushimi's skin as he followed Reisi's every instruction. Rei tries- he really does, but by morning he's brought himself off more times than he cares to admit, more times than he actually thought he could at his age.

He tells himself over and over it won't happen again, but the minute he walks into class his cock twitches to life. Rei wants to roll his eyes at himself. There have been plenty of schoolboys with crushes, and he was perfectly capable of keeping himself professional. All he needed to do was keep his eyes off Fushimi's lips-- Was that fucking lip gloss!-- Rei almost bangs into his desk, unable to take his eyes off Fushimi's shiny lips or the way his tongue darts out to lick them.  
“Fucking lip gloss” he mutters under his breath, irritated at his own reaction. He's a grown man so what the actual hell? Reisi's eye linger on Fushimi more than they should and the little brat catches it and smiles so seductively and Reisi almost breaks his pencil in two. The class ends, everyone leaves and Reisi should rush to leave too but finds himself glued to the chair when Fushimi is the only one left in the room.

He's a fast learner. Reisi likes that particular fact far too much. He's bent over Rei's desk, opening himself slowly, just the way Rei taught him. He's drooling all over Rei's desk and moaning quietly. Rei told himself it wasn't going to happen, in fact he hasn't actually done anything yet but Fushimi is.... bold, too willing to spread himself open, and too open to being trained however Rei likes.  
Reisi finds it really hard to resist and not touch. He can't tear his eyes away from the way his back arches and he lifts his luscious ass. He wants to slap it, to see him jerk his hips at the contact and gasp, see how his skin will turn a pretty shade of red. “Should I go for another one?” He asks, completely breathless and looking just so _fuckable_.  
Rei grips the arms of his chair, and just barely makes a noise that's Fushimi takes as a ‘yes'. It's a maddening site watching Fushimi's hole spread around his fingers, watching as they slide in so easy. Rei's cock is pressing painfully against the seam of his pants. He just knows he'd sink right in, and Fushimi's hole would wrap around him like a glove. “Fuck,” he snarls unzipping his pants, “Fuck it,”  
Reisi pulls out his cock, runs a hand over the length in swift motion and groans. Fushimi snaps out of his daze and takes a shuddering breath as he realizes what is going to happen next. Reisi rubs his cock over the tender skin of the boy's ass, drags it up the cleft. Teases the delicate rim with the head of his cock, with pressure that is barely there, but Fushimi shivers regardless. “This is what you want?” Reisi rasps out, amazed at his own self-control.

Fushimi's hips hitch, and Rei's cock slips inside. Rei lets out a harsh breath, it takes everything in him but he eases in and waits. Fushimi's hips make an uncertain movement and that's all the invitation he needs. He pulls Fushimi's hips up high and pushes his cock deep before dragging it to Fushimi's over-stretched rim and fucking back into him savagely. He's been teased enough... two days worth of aching arousal and seductive looks has him at his limit. He's going to take everything this boy has offered.

Fushimi's body feels hot all over and he never imagined that it would feel like this. It's a mix of both pleasure and pain, but with each snap of Reisi's hips the pain withdraws, leaving him only with mind-numbing pleasure. He wanted this so bad and the realization that he has the means to drive Reisi to a state of wild hunger is almost orgasmic in itself. He bites at his knuckle, trying to stifle the moans as his teacher fucks him open over the table.  
Fushimi catches the rhythm when he's finally able think past the jolts of pleasure racing up his spine. His ass takes in Reisi's cock greedily milking the thick column of flesh splitting him open. Reisi definitely isn't in control. He's doesn't think of all the reasons he shouldn't be doing this, just tastes Fushimi's soft skin, bites at it until it turns purple with dark bruises.

Fushimi yelps at another bite, stumbling over the rhythm but Reisi is right there to remind him how it goes. He thrusts deep and hard, teeth dragging over Fushimi’s pale back, something tugs at him as he bites again, he wants the boy to belong to him, he wants Fushimi to walk around school with marks left solely by him. He pulls back though, eyes fixed on how fantastic the boy's little hole looks fucked open by him, how lewdly it clenches around his cock. His hand moves on its own and he slaps that ass hard, loving the wild sound that Fushimi makes.  
Reisi takes hold of Fushimi's cock and Fushimi makes a senseless sound-- Rei's grip is warm and firm around him, making him feel like he'd offer anything to keep Rei's touch on him forever. The way Rei fucks him feels so right-- they fit. Every bit of nervous innocence is being expertly fucked out of him. He doesn't bother to hold back his voice, his shouts of pleasure echoing through the classroom “More” he demands loving the way Reisi takes hold of his neck and pulls him back hard, fucking deep into him at just the right angle to hit that one delicious spot that makes him scream even louder.

Fushimi comes hard and loud, his whole body shuddering with immense pleasure. As spent and lightheaded as he feels, he still manages to shift his position and Reisi gets his intention, and catches his lips in a sloppy filthy kiss. It takes only a few more hard thrusts before Reisi's hips stutter, he pulls out just in time as he comes all over Fushimi's back and ass.  
Fushimi pants against Rei's desk. He can't move so Rei cleans him up and redresses him.

“That was a mistake” he says roughly Fushimi doesn't answer, he knows that Rei is drawn to him, the man will never be able to keep his dick out of Fushimi's ass, not as long as they breathe the same air.

The next few days he's able to keep his hands to himself and not give in, as tempting as Fushimi's neck looks with his marks all over it. Reisi truly begins to think that he is getting over the boy, until he catches a glimpse of how Fushimi's eyes light up and how he smiles as some short redhead pulls him into a tight hug. Fushimi calls him 'Misaki' as he messes up the red hair and they begin to bicker playfully. The familiarity of it all grinds on his nerves. Scratch the 'getting over' part.

It's easy enough to get the kid to his apartment-- some excuse about wanting to give him more challenging work and Fushimi is there shyly taking in his place, and sitting on his couch as though he has no idea why Reisi invited him. Reisi has him in his arms before Fushimi can make a sound. Fushimi melts into him, tugging at Rei's tie. Rei covers his mouth, sucking on his agile little tongue and licking at the roof of his mouth. Fushimi moans against him dragging his cock against Rei's hip.  
The kid is a flurry of movement and Reisi finds himself lying on his back with Fushimi on top of him. Reisi loves the way the kid kisses him, eager and in such a hurry. He gets a firm grip of Fushimi's ass and presses him flush against his body, cocks rubbing and it feels so good but damn clothes are in a way. Reisi is surprised when Fushimi leans back and undoes his belt, pulling his heavy cock out. Fushimi runs his fingers over the length as in a daze, taking it in. Reisi chuckles, feeling smug at the way Fushimi is looking at him “Like what you see?”

“I like every inch of you” Fushimi replies, lowering his mouth to lap at the head of Rei's cock. He lets the heavy length slide past his lips too quickly and gags when it hits the back of his throat. Rei laughs above him and Fushimi has the urge to bite him just a little.

“Slow remember?” Rei's voice is amused, but his fingers are gentle as they sink into Fushimi's hair. “Wrap your mouth around me tighter, and watch your teeth. Use your tongue...” Reisi's voice goes from amused to strained in a matter of seconds as Fushimi curls his tongue and sucks. Rei watches through half-lidded eyes, as he works his hot mouth down over his cock, his lips stretched to their limit, saliva making everything wet and slippery.

Reisi hums, the sound is low in his throat, as Fushimi works wonders with his mouth. “Wrap your hand around it and move in unison with your mouth” Reisi barely manages to push the last syllables past his lips before groaning. Fushimi follows his instructions so beautifully, like a perfect and eager student. He pulls away to catch a breath with such a filthy sound, Reisi wants to hear it again, over and over. Fushimi lifts his eyes to look at Reisi and Rei finds it hard to breathe- Fushimi looks so erotic his lips bright red and swollen from stretching so wonderfully over his cock.   
Fushimi pulls a bottle of lube from his pocket and pours it over Rei's cock, moving confidently as he spreads it around. Rei watches but doesn't give any further instructions. Fushimi swallows and licks his lips eyes tracing over his teacher's skin he wonder idly what Rei would allow-- how Rei would react if Fushimi gathered some of the lube with his fingers and pushed them into Rei's hole. He wonders what it'd be like to watch Rei's beautiful eyes darken as Fushimi eases his cock into him. He feels his cock throb, and the thought sends heat racing to his cheeks.

“Fushimi” Rei says softy, interrupting his thoughts “I'd be happy to try any filthy thing you can think of, but right now I'd like for you to come and ride me” Fushimi's out of his uniform in seconds. He wants all of Reisi. Wants to taste his skin and lick into his mouth, to take and be taken, everything this man is willing to teach him. He loves the feeling of heat that spreads from deep inside him whenever Rei is near, loves the way Rei's touch makes him shiver and everything between his legs tighten and ache. He sinks down onto Reisi's cock with a sigh.  
Reisi means to take it slow, at the beginning at least, since it's only the boy's second time but his breath hitches and jaw goes slack as it's Fushimi who starts to move, rolling his hips and picking up the pace. He curls his lips at the sight of Reisi being so bewildered and turned on at the same time.

“I've been doing my homework” another sinful movement “I've been testing out some toys... thinking about you fucking me”  
Rei pants, gripping Fushimi's hips, he wants this to go on forever. Fushimi's hips move fluidly, his body covered in a light sheen of sweat, the confessions he breathes are somehow so erotic-- Reisi can only imagine what kind of toys, and how Fushimi might have gotten his hands on them. Had he been brave enough to walk into some windowless sex shop and purchase a big thick dildo for himself? Or maybe just a small vibrator to work all his sensitive spots--the thought makes him snap his hips hard, and Fushimi falls forward onto his chest, keening.

Fushimi finds it hard to breathe and even think as Reisi fucks into him. The way he holds his hips in a vice grip that will leave beautiful bruises, the way he looks at him with such hunger and lust- all of it makes him lose his mind. ”But nothing compares to you” he manages to whisper against Rei's chest in a daze.

Rei swears, angling his hips and fucking Fushimi deeper. Fushimi bites at his chest, licks at the marks. He can't get enough of Rei's taste. The scent of Rei's skin makes him dizzy with need.

“Tell me again” he says into Fushimi's hair. Fushimi's eyes lock onto his.

“I want you” he pushes up off Rei's chest “Rei, make me come-” He leans back on his hands, rocking his hips down hard.

Rei matches his pace “I'll give you everything you need” he promises.

And he does. He delivers his promise, he can’t do anything but oblige. He changes the pace -fast and hard- just like when he savagely fucked Fushimi over his desk. Fushimi claws at Rei's thighs, nails digging deep as he comes. Reisi comes moments later, commiting to memory how Fushimi looks in sheer bliss, how erotic his eyes look glassed over with nothing but want and heat, how his whole body trembles when he comes. As he cards his fingers through Fushimi's messy hair, he really wants to believe that it was all a big mistake. He has to be the one to end this, before he becomes addicted.

“Fushimi,” he starts, but the words stick in his throat. Fushimi lifts his head, his eyes are soft, and there's slight happy tilt to his lips. He stands, and his hole makes a lewd sound as Rei slips out of him.

“Fushimi...” Rei says again but Fushimi doesn't look at him, instead he dresses himself.

“This can't happen again” Fushimi says, smoothing his hair and straightening his glasses. “I definitely can't come to class early tomorrow morning and suck you off under your desk.” He moves to Rei's side and drops a kiss on his lips. “So don't bother asking” He leaves without another word, and Rei covers his eyes with his hands. He has no idea what he's doing, he's risking too much. _Tomorrow_ \- tomorrow he'll tell Fushimi it's really over. He doesn't think about why the thought of giving Fushimi up makes his chest go painfully tight.

Sleep doesnt come to him that night. More like, he doesnt want to sleep because he damn well knows who he'll see behind his eyelids. He downs a third cup of coffee and the morning comes. Reisi arrives to class a couple of minutes past the bell. As much as he wanted to come early and fuck Fushimi senseless again, to spread his perfect little hole with his fingers or to fuck that gorgeous mouth- _fucking focus_ Reisi straightens and looks at Fushimi just once for the entire class.

The kid watches him through the whole class. The look is- contemplative. He half-expected some crushed look of disappointment but when the bell rings Fushimi leaves with the rest of the class. Rei watches him go, something like disappointment twisting in his own chest. He tries to focus on grading papers, tries to keep his thoughts away from the silken feel of Fushimi's skin. He shakes his head and forces himself to focus. In the end he goes home early and shamelessly puts to use every toy he's ever purchased. It's two days more before they're alone again. It's the last day he'll be substituting and Fushimi is helping him carry his supplies to his car.

Fushimi settles the box in the backseat, then turns to head back into the school. Rei steels himself against the need to reach out and grab him, pull him back and taste his mouth.  
They're in the parking lot in broad daylight. Who cares if there's not a soul in sight, _focus_ \- Reisi commands himself. His hands itch, his mind races and ultimately, he fails and gives in.

He catches up to Fushimi and wraps himself around his back, pressing him flush against his body. Fushimi gasps at the contact and Reisi can't help it as he nips at the boy's ear. “You can't-” Fushimi means to say but the words die out as Reisi presses him closer and he nearly whimpers when he feels just how hard Rei is already.

“I can't give you up. I won't” Fushimi's shoulders stay stiff for a long time, then he relaxes into Rei's hold. “You were going to leave me, and I wanted to keep away, so it wouldn't be as hard”

Fushimi turns and wraps his arms around Rei's waist “Please,” he says quietly “Just let me have you forever.”


	3. Sick Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fushimi is down with the cold. Reisi is working late. Fushimi is bored. Phone sex seems like a perfect idea.

'Munakata speaking' he answers the call in his usual monotone, eyes still scanning back and forth over a handful of documents.

”Why aren't you home yet?” He recognizes the annoyed voice on the other end of the line and smiles, “I won't be back tonight. I’ve already told you many times” he chuckles when he hears a familiar click of the tongue.

“Are you fucking with me here? I'll die of boredom alone in this bed.”

Reisi grins into his coffee “Oh I'm sure you can think of something to do tonight. It's only a cold after all.”

Fushimi huffs on the other end of the line “Come home Rei” he demands, the cute pouty tone ruined by the rasp of his sore throat.

Rei tosses aside the documents, and gives the conversation his full attention. “I'll come when I'm good and ready” he quips, leaning back in his chair. Fushimi tries to snarl at him, but the sound is cut off by a pained moan. “Please Rei, come and take care of me” Rei realizes the sweet pleading is only a ploy of course.

“I'm certain you can take care of yourself with ease” he sips his coffee already picturing Fushimi glaring at the phone and cursing him under his breath.

“You're a dick, your majesty” after a short pause Fushimi goes on, voice getting even more raspy “You'll regret not coming home to me” Rei grins, he likes it when his Fushimi is a bit bitchy and demanding, their push and pull is always exciting.

Fushimi can't pull off any form of angry or sweet that will get Rei to ditch work and come home and fuck him so he opts for the direct approach instead “Rei! Just come home and fuck me!” Rei rolls his eyes, it really was hard to say no when Fushimi was in a bitchy mood.

“Why don't you get undressed and get on the bed instead?” There's a long pause before he hears the rustle of clothes. He can just image what Fushimi looks like stripping out of his dark blue pajamas. It shouldn't be sexy, but his mind supplies an image of Fushimi pulling the shirt off his shoulders, revealing his pale skin. His shoulders sport a line of purple-bluish hickeys going all the way up his throat.

Reisi loves to leave his mark. He wasn’t aware of just how possesive he could be. His previous lovers never came close to awakening such feelings in him, but with Fushimi everything between turned into a revelation. Fushimi was daring, strong-willed, outrageously defiant, and beautiful. His body got so hot under Reisi's touch, he sometimes played hard to get or teased him out of his mind, but through it all, so willing to take him in, to ride him, to let him fuck into his gorgeous mouth- _Focus_ Rei pushed the distracting thoughts aside and forced himself to focus on now.

“Get on your hands and knees,” he says sipping his coffee. Fushimi does as he's told and crawls onto the bed. He switches to his headset so he doesn't have to hold his phone. Rei doesn't do this very often... he prefers to keep work and personal affairs separate- despite the fact he's had Fushimi in every possible way, including over his desk and pressed hard against his office window.

Fushimi shivers he loves when Reisi gets this way, and asserts his authority as King. He pushes his ass into the air, “Do you want me to touch myself Rei?”

Rei's tongue darts out and he licks his lips “Not yet. Top drawer.” He patiently listens to the shuffling on the other side of the line. Fushimi finds a bottle of oil and returns to his position on the bed, anticipation making him shiver slightly “What do you want me to do?” Rei grins around his coffee cup and waits. Fushimi doesn't need Rei to tell him want to do next.  
“I'm gonna open myself up for you,” he sighs.

He hears Rei's low chuckle of amusement across the line. He both loves and hates taking orders. He tells his King how good it feels to run his fingers up his crack, how cold the oil is as it pools just inside his hole.

“Start with two fingers” Rei orders roughly his arousal going from zero to ten when he thinks of Fushimi spreading his cherry red hole open with two fingers, the way Fushimi's rim would cling to his own fingers, sucking them in shamelessly. Fushimi's voice is whispering to him across the line begging for more instruction.

Rei places the cup very deliberately to the side, otherwise he'll break the thing. Only being able to hear his lovely Saruhiko and not being able to touch—he wants to see how he pushes two fingers in and out of his slick hole, wants to hear the obscene sounds Fushimi's hole makes as he teases himself open. It all suddenly feels like an endurance challenge. A challenge that he's certain he'll lose. He rubs the heel of his palm against his already hard cock, his uniform pants suddenly far too tight.

“Another one” is all that he manages to grit out, surprised that he can still sound commanding.

Fushimi doesn't hesitate, just slides another finger in alongside the others “Rei...” Reisi cuts him off quickly “Don't you dare touch your pretty cock”

Fushimi makes a defiant sound but keeps the fingers of his free hand curled in the sheets. He forces his fingers deeper inside himself but the sensation-- as good as it feels, is not enough. His fingers don't fill him up the way he craves. “Rei-” The sound tears from the ruin of his throat, drowning out the click of his bedroom door. He's all but forgotten the senior sleeping quarters are only a few minutes walk from the main offices.

Rei strides to the bed, hurriedly kicking the door closed and throws his phone off to the side. Fushimi snaps to attention and turns toward the sound of door slamming shut. In a split second he can feel Rei licking into his mouth, the kiss deep and fervent sending jolts of pleasure through them both.

“Told you you'd regret not coming to me sooner” Fushimi mutters between kisses, biting at Rei's lower lip.

Rei narrows his eyes. Fushimi thinks he's won, of course he does. Rei doesn't wait, just slides right in. Fushimi's hips jerk back against him and Rei grits his teeth.

“Saruhiko-” He doesn't mean to say it, doesn't know how to hold back the flood of desire.

He drags Fushimi upright and slips his thumb in between Fushimi's soft lips “Ride me!” He demands.

Fushimi responds in earnest-- licking and sucking at Rei's fingers and moaning around them shamelessly. Fushimi keens as he begins riding Rei's thick cock, his throat is sore, but he wants to _scream_ wants every damn person in the building hear him being fucked by the King.

He takes Rei's hand in his, licks at his fingers one last time before wrapping Kings hand around his cock, “Touch me, Reisi-” his name stumbles off Fushimi's lips and its almost a plea. He revels at the feeling of Rei fucking into him, even with all the prep, his hole still burns with the stretch. “Make me come my King” he whispers tilting his head back and offering Rei his mouth.

Rei's hips snap forward helplessly. Wasn't he the one who was supposed to be giving orders? He finds he doesn't care, wants to give Fushimi everything he asks. He clamps a hand on Fushimi's hip and thrusts hard, ignoring the way Fushimi's nails scrape across his wrists.

Rei pumps Fushimi's cock in tandem with his thrusts, his fingers slick with precome and he hates that he won't last much longer. His pace becomes erratic, too lost in Fushimi and his tightness.

Fushimi's head lulls back and “Fuck me _fuck me_ yes-” fills Rei's ears and he sinks his teeth into the pale shoulder, riding through his orgasm in fast and almost violent thrusts.

Rei relishes the splash of heat over his fingers. There's nothing better than the feeling of Fushimi coming apart in his hands. Fushimi laughs when Rei collapses over him. “Thank you my King”

Somewhere in the barracks Akiyama pulls off his headset and tries to will away his erection. He really wishes they would stop fucking over the King's private work line. He really hates having to detail these call reports and submit them to the King with a straight face.

 


	4. Lesson in Discipline

Fushimi has a bland look on his face, not revealing even the tiniest bit of emotion as his right hand rubs against Rei's already hard cock through his jeans right under the table. He looks over at his King, how his shoulders tense and small beads of sweat form over his brow. Rei stays as collected as he can, there are people drinking with them after all.

Fushimi traces the outlines of Rei’s cock through the stiff fabric, knowing just how much pressure is needed and his mouth suddenly goes dry, because Rei's cock would be so thick and delicious against his tongue. He has to fight back a whole-body shiver and keep up the facade. He desperately wants to slip down under the table, but it'd be impossible to do without someone noticing. 

He distracts himself by sliding his tongue lewdly over his own fingers... no one bats an eye as he pretends to lick away a stray cream. But the King is getting tenser by the moment. He's frozen where he sits, helpless to move away, and just barely keeping from grinding against Fushimi's hand. Fushimi's movements are precise, he has complete control over his King, and the thought sends a thrill all the way up his spine. His fingers deftly undo the King’s belt and slide over his thick cock. The heat of it makes his mouth water and he hopes to God his face doesn't show how turned on he is.

Rei takes hold of his wrist under the table, but doesn't try to move Fushimi's hand away. Instead he tries to regain control. Fushimi keeps his strokes slow and firm. He knows what Rei needs, but sees no reason to give it to him. What he needs is for Rei to shove him down under the table so he can swallow his Kings delicious cock, (and to hell with anyone watching) but it seems neither of them will get what they want just yet. 

Fushimi stops for just a brief moment to shake his wrist free from Rei’s tight grip and lift his hand up to his lips- repeating the action that no one paid attention to- licking his fingers swiftly before slipping under the table again. He drags his thumb over the head of his King's cock, it's all wet and slippery now, yes, that's so much better.  
Rei jerks a little in his seat and one of their guests glances in his direction. He adjusts his glasses and looks away, Fushimi smirks into his drink when he feels Rei's cock start to thrust into his tight grip. He's not even sure his king has control over the movement.

Fushimi wonders idly if anyone would notice if he dropped a hand to his own lap.  
The idea is… tempting, but it's a thrill of control that makes this all so intense- his King is in his hands literally and figuratively. It makes his blood rush in his veins, he's so hard too, but he'll just have to deal with that later. Or Reisi would.

He looks over at his King and feels downright evil as he asks “Everything alright, Captain?”

Rei glares, his eyes so dark they're almost black. “Fine” he growls, and takes a quick gulp of his drink.

Fushimi allows himself a small chuckle and flicks his wrist just the way he knows will drive Rei over the edge. It's pure luck Rei has already swallowed his drink, because it hits him so hard he accidentally drops the cup and spills the contents everywhere. Fushimi grins and pulls every bit of come out of his King's perfect cock. The others are distracted, everyone trying to hurry and clean up the spilled liquid, while Fushimi subtly cleans his hand with a napkin. But just for good measure he looks into Rei's stormy eyes and licks the last bit of come off his thumb. Rei traces the movement greedily and looks at Fushimi with such hunger it makes Fushimi's skin buzz with excitement.

His mind races with possibilities and anticipation. He thought that he had seen every side of his King by now, but Rei always reveals something mind-blowing. Fushimi breath hitches and he moans, the obscene sound of skin against skin seems deafening, his King raises his hand again and slaps the sensitive flesh of Fushimi's ass. He is bent over and his cock is brushing against Rei's thigh, it's maddening and so good.   
Fushimi's hips jerk, he can't decide if he wants to move away or lift them higher. His king lands another quick strike, then drags his fingers over the bright red marks. He gives no warning before plunging two fingers into Fushimi's hole. Fushimi chokes out a gasp, his cock spurting pre-come onto his King's thigh.

His fingers move in and out, brush over the sensitive flesh. Rei feels just how hard his Saruhiko is, his moans so erotic and perfect. He speeds up the pace for a brief moment, then goes painfully slow, he wants nothing more than to fuck him, the thought of his own cock sliding in and out of that gorgeous hole- _focus_ it's a lesson of discipline, after all.

Rei drags Fushimi up by his hair, so their eyes meet “I can't imagine you'll ever learn to behave yourself properly Saruhiko.” He tugs until the slender column of Fushimi's throat is exposed, then bites down hard enough to break skin, gives the small wound a lick before shoving Fushimi off his lap onto the floor. Fushimi glares up at him annoyed and terribly aroused.

“But I must say, I believe I'm going to thoroughly enjoy attempting to tame you.” he breathes, slowly unbuttoning his cuffs and rolling his sleeves up.

Fushimi looks up at his King as if mesmerized, fingers brushing over the broken skin on his neck. Small traces of blood color his fingers red and he wonders how far he'll be able to push his King. He feels the familiar spark of defiance awakening, he cannot be tamed not even by his King. He spread his legs wide, giving a perfect view of his everything for the pleasure of his King, licks his lips and says “Do your worst.”

Rei moves and Fushimi tries not to tense like he wants to run. They both know the King enjoys his wilfulness, but maybe he went a little too far today? It's too late to consider consequences because the King is moving... around Fushimi towards his closet? Fushimi blinks. Is the King really going to ignore him? Fushimi moves but the kings voice freezes him in place “No.” It's said calmly but Fushimi knows the tone, knows he probably shouldn't move so much as an inch. Rei rummages in his closet and pulls out a box.

“There's something I've been wanting to try. Several somethings in fact.” Fushimi's vision goes hot as he watches Rei move towards him. Rei's always been something of a passive participant when they have sex. Fushimi always assumed Rei liked to give up control in his private life, because every other thing in his life adhered to a strict order. Fushimi had always enjoyed the thrill of having power over a King but maybe that power was merely an illusion.

Fushimi swallows and spreads his legs wider “Do your worst.” he repeats forcing as much challenge into his words as he can manage.

Rei smirks “You’re going to beg for it, rest assured.” Fushimi can only blush. Rei popped the lid on the box. “Tell me Saruhiko, which would you like to enjoy first?”  
Fushimi's mind is racing, he feels his throat going dry from anticipation. Rei pulls out a rope, and the thing looks almost _elegant_ in his hands. When his King puts the box aside Fushimi huffs out “Is that all you have?” In his sarcastic manner but is silenced by two fingers pushing past his lips, Rei's thumb holding him by the jaw and pulling his face up roughly. There is danger in Rei's eyes as he says “You'd be amazed at how simple things can drive you crazy.”

Fushimi shivers and sucks at his King's fingers, licks lovingly over every crease and callous. His king laughs and pulls his hand away. Fushimi fully expects the rope to go around his neck or wrists, but instead Rei takes hold of his knee. His King deftly ties the rope so Fushimi can't unbend one leg. Fushimi's blush darkens. He won't be able to close his legs- not without some effort. Reisi smiles and enjoys how his Saruhiko blushes. He kneels on the ground and tugs on the rope spreading Fushimi's legs wider, runs his fingers over the smooth thigh, lightly grazing his nails against the hard cock. He leans in and Fushimi expects him to bite into his mouth, but he doesn't, he wraps his hands around Fushimi's back instead and only moments later does Fushimi realize that he has tied his wrists together with the other end of the rope. The rope moves against his skin and Rei takes his time and masterfully wraps the remaining piece over the other knee. The rope is strained now, spreading Fushimi bare for his King. Rei takes in the sight and is unable to fight the groan escaping his lips.

Fushimi stretches within his bindings- he can't close his legs, can't do anything but tilt his hips in offering. Reisi's smile turns cruel as he removes another item. Fushimi's eyes widen “You can't be serious, Captain.” Reisi plays with the beads in his hand, large and plastic and smooth against his fingers.

Fushimi isn’t sure how to react but all doubts leave him as he feels his King's mouth on him, wrapping him in hot wetness of his mouth, sucking at his cock greedily like he hungers for him. Fushimi just writhes against the ropes and keens because _fuck_ and _yes_ Rei pulls away with the most obscene sound Fushimi has ever heard and goes lower, hooks Fushimi's legs up and leaves wet trails over his balls, stops for a fraction of second and skims his tongue over Fushimi's hole. Fushimi's head lulls back against the floor, it's so good he doesn't want Rei to stop touching him, ever.

He snaps out of his daze when he feels the cold round object being pushed inside of him, two more following just moments later. He wants to object to the intrusion but the protest dies out in his throat as Rei tugs on the small rope, sending beads in motion. Fushimi shudders, why does it feel so good? His cock is already leaking pre-come and he feels like combusting. Rei looms over him and licks Fushimi's lower lip and commands “I want to hear you. Tell me how it feels, Saruhiko.”

Saruhiko shudders trying to form the words, he won't lose. He gives his King a feral smile “It doesn't really feel like anything” he manages to grind out. Rei's lips turn down for a brief moment and Fushimi licks his lips. “Is that really all you've got?”

Rei's smile is back, and he arches a brow. With a swift motion, he pushes every one of the smooth orbs inside Fushimi. Fushimi's slick hole immediately sucks them in, gaping wetly for just an instant. 

Two can play this game, and being bound doesn’t mean he can't fight for control. “Get these things out and fuck me, I know you want to.” His gaze travels down to Rei's pants and it's obvious that he's rock hard. Fushimi licks his lips and looks his King dead in the eye while doing so.  
Oh yes. While Rei does enjoy watching Fushimi writhe it's nothing compared to way he can sink down onto his King's cock groaning every time like some missing piece of him is returning. Rei gives the small ring on the end of beads a hard yank and they spill sloppily out of his hole, and Fushimi's hips jerk wildly.

_Fuck_ Fushimi hisses under his breath, he would never admit it aloud, but he knows he'll probably jerk off to the memories of all this for countless nights to come. Reisi being like this has turned out to be a turn on like no other. As Reisi leans in again and his hands sneak behind Fushimi's back he expects his King to release the ropes. He gasps as he tugs roughly on the rope instead and flips Fushimi over, face pressed to the cold floor.  
Rei places a firm hand on the back of Fushimi's neck. He pulls Fushimi's hips back hard against his cock, and barely touches Fushimi's entrance before Fushimi gives a rough snap of his hips and impales himself

”What a greedy hole” Rei pants setting up a hard fast pace. Fushimi snaps his hips back to meet each thrust, shamelessly begging with his hole for whatever his King is willing to give.  
And his King is willing to give him everything for as long as Fushimi is his, for as long as he feels Saruhiko's burning tightness wrapped around him. He feels like slipping out of his mind, Fushimi is so hot and tight around his cock, that fantastic ass slamming against him. He groans and leans forward, licks and bites at Fushimi's shoulder and back.

There's a perfect moment when Rei pulls up on the rope and Fushimi's hips are at just the right angle and his pretty pink hole is squeezing every inch of Reisi. So hot and almost too tight that he just knows - he's lost. His soul quietly accepts it. It's probably the only loss he can accept so easily. He splatters hot come as deeply inside Fushimi as he can, and smiles.

 


	5. Home is Where

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy. 8k words of porn. Please enjoy ♡

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: The authors do not condone the burning of books unless your only other option is freezing to death. Don’t play with fire for fun kids.

Flames lick up the walls of the abandoned building. It's an eye-sore, nothing more than boarded up broken windows and rotting wood. The place will go fast, be nothing but blackened skeletal remains in a matter of hours. In the middle of it all Fushimi grins, ignores the flames dancing around him as he strips away his clothes. Suoh narrows his eyes and takes a drag of his cigarette. His power sparks around him pulling in heat from the fire raging around them. He can't remember why he bothered trying to resist. Maybe it was the schoolboy uniform or the innocent eyes, but he must have thought there was something about the kid he didn't want to mess up. He wanted Fushimi to be the one good thing. But Fushimi wasn't good, he was very, very bad. 

He looks at the boy before him and wonders if he'll break him. He wasn't gentle the first time-- never has been, and it's unlikely he ever will be. But something in the way the kid moves is... too seductive, too erotic to be innocent. The way he drags the crisp white shirt of his uniform off his shoulders, the way he lets the flames lick at his skin-- all of it. All of it seems like he knows what he is doing. Or he just knows how to turn Suoh on.

Fushimi doesn't hesitate-- has no shame as he removes every bit of clothing. He's dreamed of so many things, he wants to try them all. A beam crashes to the ground behind him and flames roar around him, merciless and absolute in their destruction. Fushimi grabs hold of his cock, touches himself just the way he likes ”Give me what I want” the words are lost among the crashing carnage around him but he can see that Mikoto understands.

He can see the moment when Mikoto cracks, feels the rush of power and triumph when the older male starts toward him. Nothing new can be born in this rotten city until they burn away all the old useless garbage. It'll be painful, but every new beginning is. When Suoh reaches him Fushimi doesn't hesitate, he's been waiting for this for ages.

Fushimi stretches himself out on his back and spreads his legs, “I'm already ready for you, Mikoto” it's dangerous taking liberty with the head bosses' name; Mikoto Suoh is probably the youngest head of a yakuza family currently running the streets. But Mikoto Suoh is also easily distracted it seems. His eyes are fixed on the smooth round end of the plug Fushimi has been wearing all day. It's a dark red color and his hole clenches around its smooth surface lovingly. Suoh's hand seems to move without thought and he pulls the plug free in one swift motion. Fushimi's hole gapes and clenches at the sudden emptiness, but Mikoto’s there only moments later, pushing into him harshly. Fushimi squirms , it's still a little painful but he's already forgetting how to think, his focus narrowing down to the sizzling heat filling up his almost-virgin hole, he loves the burning stretch, lifts his hips to beg for more.

His eyes water slightly and his breath hitches when Mikoto drives in deep, the plug's nowhere near the actual thing. Mikoto's cock is big and every bit of glorious, just like Fushimi imagined. Suoh looks at the boy beneath him, sees how desperate the kid is to finally be fucked and he obliges - bends his lovely legs, pushing them almost knees to his ears and gives him what he’s been asking for.

“More” came a nearly breathless moan from beneath him and Mikoto laughs, amazed at just how much the boy is willing to take.  
Suoh can't help himself. He knows it's practically the kid's first time, but Fushimi feels so good wrapped around him. The thought that he's the first to open the boy's pretty hole sends sparks up his spine. He takes Fushimi hard, doesn't allow him to move, simply fucks into him--Fushimi in turn relaxes himself, lets himself be used. He can taste ash and flame in his mouth-- and some sweet spice unique to Mikoto. He knows he could become addicted to this. Fushimi snaps his hips and comes suddenly tossing his head from side to side and clawing at Mikoto's arms.

Mikoto fucks him through it, groans at how tightly the kid's hole squeezes around him. Another beam comes falling down just a few feet away from them and the boy doesnt even flinch, too lost in Suoh fucking into him. Fushimi drags his fingers over the hot mess on his stomach and licks his fingers clean.

“Fuck” Mikoto hisses through gritted teeth and loses the pace, hips stuttering as he comes. They move only when the distinctive sound of a siren is heard, approaching quickly. 

◇◇◇

Mikoto Suoh is a powerful man. Both men and women are willing to do almost anything to be in his favor, the stunning blond riding him now is no exception. She tells him how big he is and how good he makes her feel, but all Suoh sees before his eyes is that fucking kid, shamelessly begging for his cock and his mind floods with memories of just how hot and slick his amazing hole was. Suoh pushes the girl off him and commands her to leave. He comes all over his hand picturing that little brat blowing him, Fushimi's pretty pink lips wrapped around his heavy cock. 

He sees Fushimi a week later, a whole damn week. Where the hell had he been? Something seems different about him though. Suoh catches a glimpse when Fushimi tugs at his collar absentmindedly,he has no intention of showing off, but Suoh notices anyway. It's a fucking tattoo of their clan. Suoh's mind races imagining that delicious brat with his smooth pale skin slowly being marked up by that tattoo, a mark of belonging to one Mikoto Suoh, solely.

Suoh's eyes track the kid whenever he's around, and he finds himself ridiculously annoyed when one of his underlings touches him. One day his lieutenant is bickering with the kid. Fushimi is grinning and calling Misaki's name. The familiarity between them grates on his nerves. Suoh grabs hold of Fushimi's wrist just as he goes whip a knife at Misaki's head, and Fushimi looks at him in surprise for only a moment before his eyes go hot. Suoh has never had anyone look at him like that, need and hunger so plainly out in the open. He drags Fushimi to his side and licks at his tattoo. He gives his people a look and in a matter of moments the room is cleared.

Suoh drops down onto a couch and pulls Fushimi into his lap. The kid is a flurry of movement, sucking at his mouth and pulling at his belt. When Suoh pulls him down onto his cock Fushimi sighs prettily. Suoh presses his thumb into the tattoo rubbing it harsh, loving the way Fushimi loses his rhythm and clenches around him. He's losing his mind, something dark curling in his chest. He wants to chain Fushimi to his bed by his wrists, tie his ankles so his legs are always spread just for him. Mikoto forgets himself- he meant to be gentle and let Fushimi ride out his own pleasure, but it's impossible. His hands clamp down on Fushimi's hips and he rolls the boy to his back. He fucks Fushimi hard- his eyes glued to where their bodies are connected, the sight of Fushimi's hole stretched around his cock driving him into a frenzy.

Fushimi claws at Suoh's shirt, moans and gasps so loudly , such filthy sounds rolling off his pretty lips. Fushimi wants them to hear, wants them all to know just how much Mikoto loves fucking him.

”What a dirty little mouth,” Suoh rasps between thrusts, “I bet it'll look so good wrapped around my cock” He groans at how the kid responds with a whole body shudder, his blue eyes haze over with such lust and Mikoto cant help but to think that the boy will drive him mad.  
Suoh shouts when he comes the sound harsh in his throat. His hands leave dark red bruises on Fushimi's pale hips, a stark contrast to the white streaks of come covering his belly. Fushimi moves languidly beneath him and smiles like a cat with cream.

“Let’s go somewhere and start a fire” he purrs into Suoh's neck. Suoh shivers. He knows from now on he'll probably do anything this boy asks.

And that's how it goes: some rundown eye-sore of a place gets viciously burnt to ash, Fushimi sends the sparks flying off his fingers and Suoh looks at the boy as if mesmerized. The fire licks and twists around the kid and he smiles and in a blink of an eye Suoh is already on him. He has him on his knees, fucks him like there's no tomorrow. He hungers for him and he knows that the boy has control over him like no one else. It's a pattern now - their vigorous fucking accompanied by burning carnage. But everything goes to fucking ground when Fushimi stumbles upon an old bookshop that's just begging to be burned to dust.

Suoh isn't with him when it happens, just listens to the tale as he runs his palm over the bright red handprints covering Fushimi`s perfect ass.

“It was just some old bookstore,” there's a pouty huff in his voice and Mikoto would be entertained if not for the rage boiling over inside him. Someone had put their hands on what was his. “It's actually a beautiful place inside, nothing but dark wood old heavy books. It would have been a glorious fire.”

Suoh nods only half listening, he knows the place, knows exactly what the kid would've found inside, knows just as well the kid won't be able to resist going back. Reisi had that kind of effect on people.

“Don't go there again” he orders anyway pressing his fingers into Fushimi`s hole. Fushimi moans and whispers breathlessly that he won't and Suoh wishes he believed it.

◇◇◇

Fushimi was never a good boy, he pretended to be one, sure, but what's the fun in actually being one? He managed to stay away from the bookstore for almost two days. He knows that Mikoto would be pissed, but he goes there anyway. At midnight. When there's not a soul in sight. Fushimi still aches to burn the place down, he's a pyro and a bit twisted like that, but he has Mikoto fucking Suoh, who sees him and accepts him the way he is so he's all good. Fushimi grins and snaps his fingers, fire coming to life in waves of golden red. He fails to grasp the moment when someone steps up quitely behind him.

The flame swirls toward the bookstore, then disintegrates into a cloud of snow dust.

“I thought you'd learned your lesson last time” a deeply amused voice says next to his ear. Fushimi ears perk up and he has no idea why he's so excited by the sound. He flicks another bright flame behind him, annoyance tensing his muscles. He barely completes the motion before his wrists are captured in an iron grip. It's the same guy from before, his smile ice cold.

“You must have really wanted to see me” the asshole says curling his tongue over the shell of Fushimi`s ear “You went through so much trouble to get my attention.”

Fushimi shivers but doesn't try to twist his arms free or rip the bastard's tongue out. He won't fall for the same tricks again.

“Keep telling yourself that” Fushimi tries to sound snippy, but fails, the blush spreads all the way up to his ears as the stranger teasingly bites his earlobe and asks the same question he asked two days prior “Did Mikoto Suoh send you?”

Fushimi refuses to tell him anything. But just like before he can't bring himself to fight this man. Instead he pushes his hips against the bastard`s thigh and rubs, his cock already swollen and hot.

“I don't know what you're talking about” he moans arching his neck in offering. Reisi grins and plays along, placing a firm hand on Fushimi`s hip and dragging him up his thigh, to bite at his pretty neck. Fushimi gasps and strains at his grip

“Not interested” he manages through gritted teeth but his voice is so full of need he doesn't even believe himself.

“You're already a mess,” The bastard teases, grining against Fushimi's neck, teeth and lips moving torturously slow. He traces his fingers along his throat, sneaks lower, palm flat against the boy's lean stomach and Fushimi fully expects him to go lower, to touch him, to slide his hand down his waistband and wrap his fingers around his cock, why does he want it so bad? All that Reisi does is snap his fingers and the shirt beneath his touch turns to shreds, leaving Fushimi exposed in a way that excites him to a whole new level.

The bastard drags his thumb over the tattoo and laughs “Guess you're his new plaything, huh?”   
Fushimi bares his teeth, “You've got it backwards” he hisses unable to decide if he wants to move into Reisi`s touch or away from it. Reisi takes the decision out of his hands lifting him so his legs wrap around his waist.

“You just came from fucking him, didn't you? And here you are practically begging for another cock.” Fushimi doesn't answer only swears when Rei pushes inside him. The burn isn't as good as when he's with Suoh, but it sends electric shocks up his spine anyway. He groans and throws his arms around Reisi`s neck lifts his hips and lets all his weight sink him fully onto Reisi`s cock. Reisi doesn't move right away, just watches Fushimi move on his cock. 

Reisi takes in the ecstatic pleasure on the boy's face when he sinks down his cock. It would be foolish to deny just how amazing and hot his hole feels, clenching around him just right, like he belongs there. Reisi presses the boy into a wall and begins to move, nice and slow, taking immense pleasure as the boy's breathing changes, how he bites his own lip in attempt to keep himself from moaning. Reisi licks his lips “Delightful.”

Fushimi tries to get him to move faster, considers begging, but nothing will move Rei from his leisurely pace “He`s better than you” Fushimi tries for challenging but instead the words slip past his lips like a needy moan. Reisi lips curl with pleasure at the sound, and instead of moving faster, snaps his hips hard at random intervals, hitting just the right spot and tearing short wild cries from Fushimi`s throat “Liar” he laughs pulling the boy harder onto his cock. Fushimi shakes his head tries to hide his face but Rei grabs hold of his chin and forces it up. “Tell me how much you need me, tell me how much you love my cock.”

He can barely think as Reisi fucks him roughly and when he commands to tell him just how much Fushimi needs him, his mind almost short-circuits. Fushimi bites his own lower lip so hard, the skin breaks, dying his mouth a beautiful crimson. He won't. He won't give the bastard any such pleasure. Fushimi glares, he feels hot so hot all over, but the fight is not over yet. He turns his head slightly and bites the bastard's hand.  
Reisi gasps it's rare he's ever surprised by anything, the feel of Fushimi`s teeth sinking into his skin is a shock that pushes him right up to the edge. He tears his hand away licking at the small crescents of blood.

Fushimi hisses at him again and Rei smirks remembering, how Fushimi made the same sound when they first met right before Rei bent him over his knee and spanked his luscious ass until it turned bright red. It's almost enough to make him fuck the boy so raw he won't be able to stand.

“If that's how you want it” Rei purrs pushing deep into Fushimi`s delicious heat and dragging him in for a filthy kiss while wrapping a firm grip around Fushimi`s leaking cock.

”I won't make you come until you ask me to” the boy`s eyes go wide, his cock is so hard it almost looks painful, but a determined look settles in his eyes “We’ll see about that”

“Such a rebel” Reisi whispers, his breath hot on Fushimi's collarbone. He bites at the tattoo and grins against it as the boy shudders. Reisi knows how to deal with the boy, knows how to make him beg. Fushimi gasps loudly as he nearly falls to the ground, Reisi withdrawing only for a moment to turn the boy around roughly, face to the wall. Fushimi's mind races with anticipation and when the bastard kicks both of his legs further apart, grabs his ass and drives his cock back in one harsh thrust-- Fushimi nearly screams and vicious curses begin to fall from his lips. Reisi sighs in satisfaction at having such power over the boy. He wraps his fingers tighter around Fushimi's leaking cock and begins fucking him in earnest, setting a merciless pace. The sound of skin against skin is so obscene, it makes their fucking so much more intense. “Beg for me, boy.”

Fushimi feels like he's somewhere between melting and combustion. He tries to think of anything else, but he can't. Every bit of his awareness is focused down to a single point.

“Rei...” he gasps, but quickly cuts the sound off. Instead he rocks his ass back onto Rei`s cock and uses every trick he knows to make him come. He feels the stutter of Rei`s hips when he clenches his muscles and rolls his hips, but Rei doesn't stop and doesn't move his hand. Fushimi presses his face against the wall, “Please” he begs, voice barely a whisper. Rei`s hand moves up his cock slowly “Please what?” Rei loves the way Fushimi is coming apart on his cock, heat rushes through him when Fushimi's quiet voice reaches him “I want you to fuck me harder, I want to come on your cock, I need it Rei-"

“Yesss” Reisi groans and welcomes the surge of uncontrolled desire rushing through him as he begins to pump Fushimi's cock in unison with his thrusts. He knows that the boy is close to coming undone and he is, too. But he feels something dark sparking within him as he almost stops moving all together, but doesnt pull out. He just leans back and commands “Work it”

Fushimi bites his wrist to keep from screaming. He hates this, hates how good it is. He takes a shuddering breath and braces himself and moves, rocking his hips against Rei, taking every solid inch of his cock, making sure the angle is just right. He sets up a harsh pace, groaning as Rei's hand speeds up to match it “Do you have any idea how you look right now, Saruhiko? Have you shown this side of yourself to Mikoto Suoh?”

Fushimi cries out at the sound of his name, snaps his hips hard, and makes a mess of the wall in front of him. He shivers as liquid heat fills his ass, and works his muscles to milk every drop from Rei's cock. 

Fushimi feels dizzy, his sight out of focus. He nearly collapses from the intensity of all this, he is truly surprised when Reisi holds him and eases him down on the ground, almost gently. Reisi runs his thumb over the tattoo again and whispers in Fushimi's ear “Don't let me catch you here again.”

Fushimi sneaks back into his room almost in the shadow of dawn. The clock drags its hand past 4 am. He feels a chill run down his spine when he spots Mikoto sitting on the windowsill, taking a drag and breathing out a long line of smoke past his lips, “You didnt listen, did you?”

Fushimi doesn't even bother to glare, “I hate him” Mikoto let's smoke slip from between his lips slowly, eyes taking in Fushimi's wrecked appearance, the bruises around his wrists and the slight limp as he shuffles to his bed and lowers himself onto it slowly.

“I was drawn to him too” he says tilting his head back to look at the sky. He smiles at Fushimi's annoyed huff. “But his heart is like ice. It never cracked, and never warmed. He'll only ruin you” Fushimi doesn't answer, he doesn't want to admit he might already be ruined. Suoh leaves without another word, and Fushimi closes his eyes, and tries not to think about kissing Rei's cruel cold mouth.

Fushimi wakes up to the sound of howling sirens raging loudly a few blocks away. And when he hears about it later, he just knows, a whole factory burned down to the ground in suspiciously close proximity to that damn bookstore. Fushimi is pissed. Mikoto did it, he went there alone, and that's not how it’s supposed to go.

Mikoto is going about his usual business, discussing something with Izumo when Fushimi enters the room. The moment Suoh catches the glimpse of what is written all over Fushimi's face, he dismisses Izumo and others.

”I didn't harm your new little fix, dont worry” he says with a nonchalant expression and Fushimi is about ready to explode.

“Stop talking about him!” Fushimi slams his fist against a wall “You sound jealous Mikoto.”

Suoh lights a cigarette unable to stop his eyes from flicking hungrily over Fushimi's body. “Come here brat” Fushimi holds his gaze before striding quickly over to him. Suoh makes short work of his uniform and gives him a push toward the nearest couch. Fushimi climbs onto the cushions and presses his belly to the back. “You're the one I want Mikoto”

“Am I?” his voice is thick with jealousy, and he hates it. But not as much as he hates how much he still wants this brat. He knows that he should just erase his presence from his life, but as his hands slide over the smooth pale skin of his luscious ass he knows that he just can't. Mikoto spits on his fingers and goes with two right from the start, moves them once,twice, and when the kid's hole clenches tightly around his fingers, his cock throbs.

Fushimi tosses his head, and moves on Mikoto's fingers, it feels good, but it's not enough. “Hurry,” he demands arching his back and offering himself to Suoh. Suoh wants to torment him, make him forget that he ever set foot in that bookstore . He can't believe how much it eats at him when Fushimi slips out at night. How much he hates it that Rei has taken a piece of something that was supposed to be entirely his. Fushimi tries to move away when Suoh pushes inside him, today he's decided to be merciless and Fushimi isn't prepared for the sudden stretch or the positively brutal pace Suoh sets up.

“M-Mikoto” Fushimi's voice is strained as he claws at the cushions. His eyes water, he writhes against the fabric and means to say something, but every single word and thought dies out with each thrust. He doesn't mind pain with the pleasure, but this is different. Mikoto clasps his hand around Fushimi's neck and drives deep, pulls back to look at his cock wrapped up tight by the brat's slick hole and curses, his voice thick with possesive lust that nearly drives him mad. “Does he fuck you like this too?”

Fushimi tosses his head, but Mikoto can easily imagine what they do together “You beg for it don't you?” He snarls practically choking on his jealousy.

“He said you'd get like this” Fushimi manages weakly.

“I don't care what he says-” Mikoto punctuates each word with a hard snap of his hips, that has Fushimi screaming into the cushions.

Fushimi hates it, or he really wants to, but his traitorous body is what he truly hates. He should kick and fight, yet he remains where he is and takes it all. Mikoto thrusts roughly again and hits that spot that sends shockwaves of both pain and pleasure up his spine. Fushimi's back arches and he bites his knuckle _don’t you fucking dare to moan_ he commands himself, but he's slipping he knows. Mikoto fucks him like he means to break him. The dark desire to tie him up suddenly comes back and he reaches for his belt.

Suoh can barely bring himself to pull away. The way Fushimi lets him use his body-- without complaint, tugs at something ugly inside him. He drags both the boy's arms behind his back, looping the belt around them and pulling it tight through the buckle.

“You make me want things I shouldn't,” he he yanks hard on the end of the belt and Fushimi stumbles off the couch and to his feet. When their eyes meet Mikoto just wants to pull him into his arms, stroke his hair, and give him anything he asks for. That's what he wanted before anyway. But he can't have it now and the taste of the loss is like ash in his mouth. He won't bother trying to hold back any longer.

A few quick movements later, he's tied the other end of his belt to the bed. Fushimi looks delicious on his knees, overheated skin flushed red, and a soft sheen of sweat making him glow in the soft light of the room. He's been biting his lips hard, and they're an even brighter red.

“I won't let him have you” the promise in his voice sends a dark shiver racing through Fushimi's naked form. Mikoto's eyes burn as he begins to pump his cock Fushimi watches him in a daze, unable to do anything else. The dangerous look in Mikoto's eyes keeps him from making a sound. Suoh doesn't last long, all it takes is the memory of Fushimi's greedy little hole clenching around him and he comes hard, aims it so hot liquid splashes across Fushimi's face and neck. Fushimi darts his pink tongue out to taste, lapping at the sticky mess coating his skin wherever he can reach.

Suoh takes in the sight, the little brat tied to his bed, naked save for his crumpled uniform shirt barely hanging on his pale shoulders, his fucked out face covered in come, droplets of it run down his neck and reach all the way to his collarbone. His pretty little tongue darts out to lick the hot liquid off his lips. Mikoto growls out “Fuck” and he bites into Fushimi's swollen red lips. He licks into his mouth, the kiss is brutal and is more like a bite, than anything. They’ve never kissed like that, and it makes him shudder when Mikoto holds him roughly by the neck and kisses him with intent to bruise. Fushimi gasps against Mikoto's mouth-- out of shock or pleasure-- Fushimi isn't sure himself. Mikoto pulls away and his eyes are dark, he traces his hand down Fushimi's torso and stomach and can't help the feral grin spreading across his face as his fingers wrap over the kid's hard cock “You still want it, don't you?”

Fushimi knows he's a wreck, is fully aware of all the terrible things running through Mikoto's mind. He tilts his head back and pushes his cock into Mikoto's fist, shamelessly offering up his body to be used. Mikoto is nothing like Reisi, and Fushimi feels no need to resist giving him whatever he wants, instead he feels an evil thought form in his mind and the words slip past his lips before he can stop them “It'll never be enough Mikoto. I'll still go back to him.” He doesn't know why he wants to rile Mikoto to the point of violence, all he can think is how pretty Mikoto's eyes are, when they darken with rage and jealousy. Mikoto narrows his eyes, and clamps down on the urge to smash something.

His wrists are burning and bruised, skin beneath the hard leather abused to an extent that it hurts to move them. His throat is sore from all the screaming and moaning and fucking. They've been at this for hours and Fushimi still gets excited whenever he sees how want and lust for him, for his body drives Mikoto to a point of no return. Fushimi gets this sick kind of pleasure from the way Mikoto takes him whenever he mentiones Reisi.

It's morning when Mikoto leaves, and a week before the last of Fushimi's bruises start to fade. He presses his fingers to purple one on his neck, just below his tattoo, enjoying the little shock of pleasure it sends down his arm. He needs to go, needs to see that man and show him Mikoto's marks before they fade completely. He'll probably get spanked again-- maybe even worse. A slow smile eases across his lips as he pushes his window open.

◇◇◇

He makes his way to the bookstore just before closing, and stands in the shadowed doorway until the last few customers are headed up the street. Reisi's cool fingers wrap around his wrist and drag him into the store.  
Fushimi stumbles over some old books laying on the floor in neat piles and sends a few of them falling to the floor. The cold fingers on his skin make him shiver, make every nerve in his body tingle with twisted anticipation of what Reisi will do to him. Reisi, on the other hand, does absolutely nothing but look at him, the expression on his face unreadable as he studies the pale, barely visible bruises on Fushimi's wrist.

Reisi smoothes a finger over a random bruise but doesn't press, instead he looks worried-- upset even. Fushimi wants to move into his space, but resists the urge. Instead he pulls open his shirt to give Rei a better view. Rei just shakes his head, not allowing himself to be provoked just yet.

“He must really hate how much you need me” he says instead. Fushimi goes hot inside a denial on the tip of his tongue but Rei isn't listening. Fushimi watches as Rei's tidies up the store and shuts off most of the lights.

“Come upstairs, brat, we both know why you're here” Fushimi leaves a trail of clothes up the stairs to Rei's apartment only a little surprised when he finds Rei just as naked inside.

“What are you doing?” He doesn't like the nervous tremor in his voice but Rei's smile is gentle,

“Come here so I can make love to you” Fushimi blinks, that's not-- he didn't come here for that. He's gotten used to being savagely fucked on a regular basis. He didn't want that. His feet were moving anyway.

He moves as in daze, his brain screaming and protesting, but his body moving towards the man sitting at the foot of the bed. Fushimi stands before him and suddenly he doesn't know what to do or how to act. He feels foolish as a traitorous blush creeps its way across his cheeks when Reisi takes his wrists in his hands and kisses the bruises. Gently, a ghostly touch of lips against the tormented skin. Reisi looks up at him then and there's a flicker of something warm in his eyes and Fushimi knows that he is lost.

He doesn't fight when Reisi pulls him into his lap and presses soft lips to his collar bone. He shakes with just how much he wants to be held, but can't bring himself to ask for it. Instead he turns and catches Rei's lips as they trail across his cheek. He'd come expecting savagery-- it's something he's started to get used to, there's something inside him that craves it. Rei's gentle touches are somehow worse. They make him break inside.

“I thought you didn't want me coming here,” he starts to say wanting more than anything to start a fight. Rei only shushes him with more soft kisses.

He takes off Fushimi's glasses and sets them carefully aside, brushes a strand of black hair away and tucks it behind the boy's ear. Reisi is all smooth and silky movement when he lies down on the bed and guides Fushimi to do the same. Fushimi, on the other hand, feels dumbstruck as he sits gingerly on top of a man he so presumably hates. Reisi brushes his fingers along the pale sides and quickly sneaks his hands behind to take a firm hold of the boy's ass. Fushimi just gasps and curses under his breath.

”When I first caught you trying to set a priceless set of antique manuscripts on fire, I thought you were just some foolish delinquent. I thought if I bullied you a little you'd stay away. Kids like you usually prefer easy targets” Rei pulls Fushimi's hips forward over his cock, fitting himself just right in the warm cleft of Fushimi's ass.

Fushimi keeps his head low and rocks himself leisurely against Rei's cock. He keeps his head low so Rei won't see the need and shame coloring his cheeks.

“But you kept coming back, and stirring up old memories-- cutting into me like a hot knife, and I decided if I saw you again I'd keep you.” Fushimi raises his hips without even thinking and Rei slips inside him in one smooth thrust. He barely feels any pain as Rei eases into him, just a hot languid stretch, Rei cups his cheek and forces Fushimi to look at him.  
Fushimi doesn't want Reisi to see just how torn he feels at the moment, how everything is spinning out of control and how his presence in Fushimi's life complicates everything. He hides in Rei's palm and kisses it, runs his tongue over the skin before lapping over the thumb, sucking on it slowly in time with Rei's unhurried thrusts.

Reisi sighs, breath uneven, as he takes in the sight. Fushimi looks down at him and rolls his hips, seeking more of the promised pleasure. “Why do you want me?” Fushimi finds himself asking, voice trembling and he's not sure why.

Rei smiles “I could ask you the same question” he eases Fushimi onto his stomach, and kisses down his spine Fushimi sighs, he can't understand why Rei would want to take care of him and thinking about it sets him on edge.

“You want me to stay with you in this run-down store, flipping through dusty books and sipping tea like some kind of...” Fushimi can't bring himself to say old married couple, if he says it, he might start to imagine it, maybe he might even start to want it. Rei's laugh is a hot breath of air behind his ear, instead of getting angry, he presses a hand into Fushimi's lower back and fucks him slow and deep. Fushimi is torn, he loves the wild out of control way Mikoto fucks him, where he's sore and stiff for days, but this is just as good, even if he can't bring himself to admit it out loud.

Fushimi let's out a shaky breath and sinks his fingers into the sheets, the delicious stretch, the way Reisi's cock slides in and out of him with such ease is something that he wants on a regular basis, now. Fushimi lifts his ass a bit to adjust the angle and moans into the pillow, right there it feels so damn good, his head's in a daze and

“You're nothing like him...” slips past his lips unintentionaly.  
Rei slaps his ass hard and Fushimi jerks at the sting “You just can't help yourself can you?” Rei growls, and Fushimi finally gets it. Mikoto is good but Rei is better, Rei is everything.

“Fuck, Rei, I love you” he goes cold, when he says it, he didn't want that particular confession to slip out, but the way Rei is fucking him, his deliciously hard cock filling him so good, makes Fushimi dizzy. He can barely think straight.  
Reisi responds to the confession with swift movement, turning Fushimi over, “I want to see you” he says, his words almost lost in a kiss. He slides back in with practiced ease and Fushimi can only wrap his legs around him, sighing into his mouth.

“Harder-” Fushimi whispers in the humid space between their mouths and Reisi can't say no—doesn't ever want to say no Fushimi when he asks so sweetly. 

Mikoto stands at the doorstep of the bookstore and he knows that Fushimi is there. He knows that Reisi is fucking him this damn instant. The sparks at the tips of his fingers flicker and ignite into а crimson flame.

Mikoto lets the flame wash over each book in his path, some curl and melt away instantly, but some stubbornly hold their form. Fushimi's sweet words echo out to him and his chest goes tight, the ugly feeling eating away at his control. He kicks open the door to the small apartment finding them both immediately. They make a gorgeous pair-- Rei with a look of pure focus, his hand on Fushimi's cock, fucking into him with quick hard snaps of his hips, while Fushimi writhes beneath him, his mouth slack, and eyes glazed over with pleasure. Mikoto _seethes_. He'd wanted to love them both and they had both left him with nothing.

Fushimi snaps to attention the moment he spots Mikoto in the doorway, flame dancing at his fingertips and both anger and jealousy pouring off him. Reisi moves carefully, yet surely as he gets off Fushimi and gets up. He slips into his jeans and doesnt bother with a shirt. In a few steps he crosses the distance and stands face to face with Mikoto, invading his personal space.

“Mikoto” he states in a composed manner, but his eyes tell a very different tale.

“Reisi” Mikoto pushes the sound past gritted teeth.

Fushimi feels mortified and finds himself glued to the bed, unable to move.

Reisi sighs, drags his fingers through his messy hair. They hadn't seen each other in years-- a testament to the destruction they could cause whenever they were together. Reisi had wanted to slow down, and Mikoto only burned hotter. Rei leaned forward and brushed a soft kiss across Mikoto's lips, but when he tried to draw back, Mikoto caught him by the neck, turning the kiss into something far more heated. It's a few long seconds before they pull away, and Mikoto licks his lips “You have something of mine Reisi” Rei's eyes don't so much as dart towards the bed.

“I thought I was yours Mikoto,” he pushes Mikoto's hair from his eyes “But you never came for me like this” Reisi keeps his tone even, but the pain of Mikoto's presence is boiling up inside him.

“You made it painfully clear that you didn't want me to” Mikoto retorts sharply, he feels the familiar bitter taste of loss and he hates it. He's not over Reisi and he fucking hates it even more. Reisi clenches his jaw, he wants to say so many things, but the words are heavy in his mouth. He presses a firm hand on Mikoto's chest and waits for him to either fight or kiss him. 

“What I wanted was for you to leave that terrible life with me” he says sliding his hand up so he can run his thumb across Mikoto's chin. Mikoto wants to hit him, he remembers how easily Rei would bruise, but the urge to drag him into his arms is stronger. He slips his hands into Rei's jeans, lets them slide over Rei's perfect ass. “I should have stayed away.” he admits, lifting Rei against him.

Fushimi doesnt know how to react or what to make of all that is happening before his eyes. He reaches for his clothes, only to remember that he left them on the stairs. Mikoto catches his intent to bail, but turns with question to Reisi instead, squeezing his perfect ass, his hands burning with familiar sensation that he’d tried to forget so many times. “I can’t let him go. You know that right?”

Rei looks back at Fushimi clutching a sheet around himself and trying to make a tactic exit. He had moved on, had planned to spend all his time and attention on Fushimi. But he didn't have it in him to let Mikoto go again. Instead he catches Fushimi by wrist, stopping him from slipping by them.

“You know how he feels about me,” Mikoto's eyes turn stormy at the reminder and Fushimi flinches, trying to pull away. “So he'll stay here with me”

Fushimi stops struggling “What...?” He manages but Mikoto interrupts “Then I'll stay as well” He says letting go of Rei's ass to tug his t-shirt over his head.

”What...” Fushimi says again. He's not exactly sure he likes where this is going.

Fushimi tries to wrench his hand free because he's afraid. Afraid that the twisted side of him will love this, because he wants them both and nothing about it is alright.

Mikoto takes the advantage of Fushimi being distracted and gets a firm hold of the boy's nape and their lips collide. Fushimi is frozen for just a fraction of a moment, before a familiar fire of Mikoto awakens under his skin. He kisses back, wraps his arms around Mikoto's neck and lets the sheet fall to the floor.  
Rei moves behind him, his hands roaming over Fushimi's soft skin and down his hips. Mikoto pulls away from the kiss and meets Rei's eyes, Rei runs his tongue up Fushimi's neck, biting down hard at a spot just under Fushimi's ear. Fushimi tosses his head back, all uncertainty draining away. Instead he lets out a needy little noise to get Mikoto's attention back to kissing him. Mikoto's hand goes to his cock as he shoves his tongue back down Fushimi's throat.

Fushimi can’t decide which way to move, so he settles for pulling Mikoto closer and pressing his ass against the hard length of Reisi's cock. Rei huffs a laugh against the back of his neck, “What an inviting body you have” he says pushing his cock into Fushimi's still slick hole.

He can feel the irritated look Mikoto is giving him but ignores it. Mikoto in turn lifts Fushimi's legs so they wrap loosely around his hips, and presses his fingers into Fushimi's crack spreading him wider. Fushimi lets out a shuddering breath as Mikoto's fingers pull at his rim. His mind goes blank as Mikoto manages to slip two fingers inside him along with Rei's cock. The feeling is too intense. He wants to move away and beg for more at the same time.  
Fushimi chases after Mikoto's lips again because he needs him to _shut him up._ The feeling of being filled like that makes him want to moan and curse and almost scream-- this is _ecstasy_ , this is something that will drive him out of his mind.

“Harder” he barely manages, not sure whom he's begging and it doesnt matter anyway. Reisi drives in deep and Mikoto follows shortly after, plunging his fingers inside his hole as deep as they’ll go. Reisi tries to keep hold his control but the feeling of Fushimi's tight ass around him and Mikoto's fingers being there too, fucking into the boy and shamelessly rubbing against his cock in all this heat-- he meets Mikoto's hot gaze and realizes that he's slipping and he doesnt care.

Mikoto leans in and claims his mouth, and Reisi moans, barely hanging on. It's all happening again- Mikoto sparking a dark need inside him the ways he always has. Fushimi arches into him, working his hips in a strange jerky rhythm; Rei licks the sweat off the back of his neck and takes Mikoto's cock in a rough grip. Something he hasn't felt in years surges inside him, and he remembers how good it felt when their power swirled together, the little bursts of sensation that skittered across his skin. Rei comes pressed deep as he can inside Fushimi, his eyes locked with Mikoto's, he forgets that he ever wanted to walk away. Mikoto doesn't move his fingers right away, too distracted by Rei's hand on his cock, it takes him a few seconds to move his hands to the back of the kid's thighs and lift him off Rei's cock.

Reisi is spent, but it doesn’t mean that he cant enjoy the rest of the glorious fucking between the two men that he wants more than breathing. So while he still has a firm hold of Mikoto's thick cock, he guides it inside Fushimi's slick little hole. Mikoto curses as the all too familiar hotness of the boy wraps around him, his words burning over Fushimi's skin. Fushimi keens, claws at Mikoto's shoulders and licks into his mouth, Mikoto fills him up so good. The angle is just right when Mikoto lifts him up slightly and drives his cock right back in one swift motion.

“Fuck me harder” it wasnt a plea, it's a demand and Mikoto is out of options, he can’t say no to this boy and never could.

Fushimi has been close for hours, and when Mikoto finally starts to fuck him, the heat bursting inside him is too much he screams when Mikoto pulls him down hard onto his cock, and comes so hard his vision goes black for a moment. Mikoto doesn't last long after that, he uses Fushimi up the way he always does and a few more driving thrusts has him spilling hot and thick inside Fushimi's ruined hole.

Fushimi is amazed that he's able to regain focus. At all. He finds himself in Rei's bed, wrapped around Mikoto. He feels so sleepy, but he catches bits and pieces of Rei's and Mikoto's conversation and he wants to know what they’re talking about. Mikoto sits up on the bed, Fushimi's hand draped over his waist and he runs his fingers through his boy's hair before shifting his attention to Reisi. He watches how Rei pulls his shirt over his shoulders and buttons it up, he reaches over and gets a hold of his wrist.

“Don't tell me you're leaving.”

Reisi chuckles, “I have to open the store in 20 minutes, you know.”

Mikoto blinked only just remembering the damage he did to the store on his way in.

“Mikoto?” Rei asks suspiciously, but Mikoto won't meet his eyes. Fushimi turns his head into Mikoto's chest and starts to laugh. “You didn't...!”

Mikoto doesn't answer and Rei hurries out of the room to confirm his suspicions. Mikoto leans back against the headboard and lights a cigarette. Rei will clean up the mess, and devise a nasty punishment for him later--it's how things always went back when they were together anyway.


	6. Prince and the Bandit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens when you turn a sweet Fairytale!AU into a shameless PwP? Read and find out ;3

Prince Munakata Reisi, the Second of his name, and Lord of all the Azure skies, was well known throughout the whole of his kingdom for his bravery, loyalty and sense of justice. So when the distraught King and Queen of the neighboring kingdom come to him, devasted, close to begging and ready to offer nearly half of their treasury in return for help getting their only son Prince Fushimi back home, he did not turn them away. They believed he was kidnapped or maybe even worse. Reisi felt the familiar pang of justice tugging at his heart and agreed. He gave his word that he would bring the lost prince back. 

When Reisi gave his word he always stood by it, he'd gone through countless dangerous and life-threatening endevours to get to where he was now, but he wasn't exactly prepared for the situation in which he would find the ‘lost’ Prince Fushimi in the pub deep in the heart of Red Bandit territory-- in the arms of the Bandit King Suoh, who had his tongue down the Prince's throat. He was immediately ready to pull out his sword in defence of the captive prince, but he remained frozen where he stood when he noticed Prince's fingers entwine in his lover’s blazing red hair and pull him deeper into their kiss. Reisi composes his thoughts pushing aside the voice in his head that keeps going 'what the hell?' 

Rei doesn't approach them right away. He's never actually even been introduced to the young prince. He has no idea how said prince wound up in a den of bandits, debasing himself with their leader. He knows the prince's parents did not tell him everything-- they probably outright lied to take advantage of his chivalrous nature. His plan was still to take back the prince, such a beautiful creature would make an excellent King's-consort, and of course he'd obviously have to stop hanging around with bandits and learn to behave himself. 

It wouldn't be wise to cause a disturbance in a place such as this, so Reisi opts to sit at the bar and observe. He orders a drink and notices that the bartender is looking at him. They look at each other for a long moment, Reisi finally tires of such rude behaviour ”I beg your pardon, but is something on my face?”

The bartender just huffs out a puff of smoke from his cigarette ”You stick out like a sore thumb here, you realize that right?” 

And Reisi _realizes_ that. He's sits in the den of bandits in attire that screams 'royalty' from his ears to his toes. Before he has a chance to pull off his coat at least, he's called out by one of the bandits, he's short and lean, with ginger strands falling onto a black eyepatch ”Will you look at that? I'd recognize that face anywhere, Homra bids you welcome, Prince Munakata the Second of your name.” He says it loud enough for the whole bar to hear and gives and exaggerated bow. In the corner, Suoh tears away from Fushimi's lips unwillingly, and his eyes gleam golden as he turns to face the intruder.

The kid is grinning like he's just told some hilarious joke, but Reisi is definitely not amused he's not even sure why he rushed in like this. He should have known better.

”I beg your pardon,” he says calmly ”I merely came for a drink”

The bartender's lips twitch ”Ah, and here I thought you might be here to root out evil bandits. My mistake.”

Rei lowers his eyes to his drink ignoring the comment and the eyepatch kid. From the corner of his eye he watches the redhead slip off his barstool. 

Suoh was on his way to the barstand, but only managed a few steps before Fushimi appeared before him and shoved him back onto the lonely couch stationed at the furthest corner of the bar. The Red Bandit groaned as Prince Fushimi climbed into his lap. Suoh grabbed him by the chin and their lips collide roughly. Reisi could see all this from the corner of his eye and he catches himself realizing that he can’t look away. He... had never seen something quite like that, to be frank. The way Fushimi's body rocked against the Bandit King and how the Red's hands sneak under the Prince's waistband to grab his ass. He finally looks away after the longest moment. He was dragged out of his thoughts by someone's hot breath in his ear ”I just saved your royal ass. You owe me.” Prince Fushimi gracefully lands on the stool besides Prince Munakata.

Reisi swallows a large gulp of his drink. Tries to get a hold of himself. Sex has always been fairly dull. Every lover brought to him usually does their best not to move or even touch him, he is the future king after all, far too above them in their minds. He wipes his mouth and pushes away the image of Fushimi pressed up against the Red Bandit, grinding shamelessly in his lap.

”Is that so?” He asks ignoring the heady scent of sex coming off the prince's skin.

Fushimi grins ”His favorite form of punishment is burning his enemies alive... slowly. He doesn't care that you're a king, if you get in his way or threaten his people, he'll turn you to ash. I've put him in a very good mood and he's agreed to let you walk out of here alive, your highness.”

”Is that what you do on a regular basis, prince Fushimi? Lay with the likes of him?” Reisi could feel cold blue eyes staring at him, anger slowly rising up in them. He finishes the drink and adds “How did you stoop so low?”

The Prince continued to glare at him “I'm not sure why you care.”

Reisi took Fushimi by the chin “I do care. I came here for you, because your parents begged me to come.”

Fushimi slapped his hand away “I'm here because I want to be. I don't need you to save me.”

Reisi felt himself becoming annoyed with the entire situation. ”I have no intention of leaving without you.”

Fushimi rose up from his seat just as gracefully as he sat down. He grins a wicked grin “Oh I beg to differ, your majesty. This is were I belong, right beside the Bandit King and that's where I intend to stay.” Reisi grabs him by the elbow, but Fushimi wrenches free. “One word, your highness, just one word from me whispered into Red King's ear and all hell will break loose. Consider the consequences.”

Rei's eyes dart around the room, landing on the bandit king. He seemed completely relaxed, but there was _something_ in his eyes... He dropped his hand from the prince's arm. “Then I will stay as well.” he motioned to the bartender to refill his drink, enjoying the way Fushimi's mouth had popped open in disbelief.

“You can't stay here. You're the Blue King!”

Reisi grinned “I can do what I like. Now, unless you've changed your mind or decided it's my lap you want to sit in, you should run along back to your bandit.” 

_The nerve_ Fushimi thought as his mind raced with the outcome of the Blue king staying here. He leans into Rei's personal space, noses almost touching and whispers, his breath hot against the Blue's lips ”With pleasure!” he turns on his heel and returns to Suoh’s side. Moments later Fushimi leans over and begins whispering something in the Red's ear. Reisi can't hear what it is but by the way Suoh's face changes he doubts that it was something good.

This time when the bandit approaches the cheeky little prince doesn't try to stop him. Rei tries not to roll his eyes at how ridiculous this situation is.

“I hear you want to join us.” the man says casually taking a seat across from Reisi. Rei shrugs, easing his hand down to the hilt of his sword. The bandit leader grins “I only have one requirement for new members. Prove yourself. Your options are fighting or fucking."

Reisi holds the bandit leader's hot gaze and could practically feel the fire emitting from the Bandit King, almost licking at his skin. He wonders what Fushimi chose then realizes that he's seen the answer. “I think I prefer the latter.”

Suoh's grin widens, but before he can say a word Reisi cuts him short, “But I have a condition of my own.” He uses his favorite royal tone, the one no one ever argues with.

“Oh? And what makes you think I'll agree to something like that?” Suoh eyes flicker golden, as if in warning. Reisi just shakes his head and chuckles earning a flicker of annoyance and anger from the bandit. “Suoh, we both know that I can tear this place down if I truly intend to. You'll be the only one to survive.”

Suoh just huffs in annoyance, “Your condition?”

Rei's gaze flicks over to Fushimi, making the prince tense all over. “I'll be fucking him.”

Prince Fushimi's eyes go wide but the Red Bandit only grins. “Now that's something I wouldn't mind seeing. Come along Saruhiko.”

Rei smirks at the young prince who only bares his teeth and follows Suoh up the stairs. Fushimi comes to a full stop at the top of the stairs. Everything about this makes his blood boil and he grits his teeth and spits out “Don’t I have a say in all this?” He glares at Suoh, then switches to Reisi. He hates them both. Reisi that arrogant stuck up ass and Suoh-- that bastard was practically selling him for the sake of a bunch of bandits. Fushimi's fists cletch in anger.

Suoh catches the rebellious look and laughs. “You were the one who came to us. Remember? Are you angry because you think I'm selling you the same way your parents tried to?” Fushimi's eyes dart to Reisi but Rei only arches a brow. So that's why the prince's parents wanted him back so badly.

The Red Bandit takes Fushimi by the hand. “I'm different from them,” he says kissing Fushimi's fingers “I won't give you away to anyone now that you're mine.” Fushimi can see the truth in the bandit's burning gaze and allows himself to be pulled up the stairs into his rooms. 

Fushimi enters the room reluctantly, turns to Suoh and reaches up, fingers sinking into the fur of his jacket. Suoh was expecting Fushimi to kiss him, but he just whispers against his lips “Don't regret this decision later.”

With that he pulls away and turns to Reisi. “You ready for this, your Majesty?” He bares his neck and shoulder as an invitation. It only takes a minute for Rei to strip. He smiles to himself as both sets of eyes turn hungry as they take in his body.

“Come here,” he orders, and Fushimi moves to his side immediately. He can almost swear the Red Bandit held himself back from doing the same. _Interesting_.

He strokes his fingers across Fushimi's lips, before pulling him into a bruising kiss. The boy tastes like cinnamon and ash and he has a suspicion where the flavor originated. His eyes meet Suoh's when he pulls away from Fushimi's mouth but the Red just gives him an amused grin and begins to undress himself. So the bandit wasn't planning on being a simple observer.

Suoh slides out of his jacket and shirt, clothes falling soundlessly to the ground. He moves and presses flush against Fushimi back, holds him by the hips and sinks his teeth into his neck with a possesive groan. Fushimi shudders and the Red does it again, looking straight at Reisi, gaze unwavering as if in a challenge.

Rei tastes Fushimi's mouth again, bringing a hand up to press between the Prince's pretty thighs. Fushimi jerks between them, helplessly rubbing against Rei's palm and grinding his ass against Suoh's thick cock. “I…” he gasps trying to demand someone fuck him, but too out of his mind already to form the words “Please-” He begs, eyes on Reisi. The Blue ignores his pleading in favor of running his tongue over the line of dark red marks Suoh has left up the side of Fushimi's pretty throat.

Suoh traces with hungry eyes how Rei licks at his Fushimi's throat, fingers digging deeper into the flesh of the delicious hips in his hold. He rubs his cock against the crease of Fushimi's ass and hates how clothes get in the way. He wants to burn every stitch to ash, but opts to open the fly and drag the annoying piece of clothing down. He wraps his hand around Fushimi's cock, giving it a teasing tug up and down. “Fuck-” Fushimi rasps out, his head falling forward, forehead pressed against Rei's chest.

Rei's hands slide to Fushimi's ass, lifts him a bit and spreads him open. “What are you waiting for?” He challenges.

Suoh only smirks, instead of sliding his cock deep inside the all too willing hole, he uses his other hand to pull Rei closer, so he can wrap his fingers around Rei's cock as well. Rei let's out a harsh groan at the feeling of his cock pressing against Fushimi's, loves the way the prince's precome makes them both slick. He's losing control but he doesn't care. Fushimi's fingers dig into his shoulders, his pretty mouth slack and his eyes wild. He's stopped begging and can only manage desperate little moans. Behind him Suoh thrusts his cock harder between Fushimi's plump cheeks. “ _Mine_ ,” he growls into Fushimi's shoulder. “You're both going to be mine.”

Reisi should feel like objecting to such a claim, but when Suoh's hand moves again and his cock rubs against Fushimi's, he could only groan and bite into Fushimi's mouth. Fushimi moans so lewdly into the kiss, Rei can feel his cock _throb_ . Fushimi breaks the kiss abruptly though, his breath hitches as Suoh's thick cock slides inside him.

“Mikoto—” Fushimi keens, turning his head to face the Red and he wants nothing more than for the Bandit King to kiss him.

Suoh licks at the corner of his mouth, thrusts hard. Fushimi keens again, but Rei cuts him off with long hot kisses. Suoh's grin turns feral and he plunges the fingers of his other hand deep into Rei's hole. They sink in deep and white hot heat shoots through Rei's body. He's going to come on a filthy bandit's fingers. His hips move involuntarily, he's never felt this, never allowed it, but suddenly all he wants is to be the one being filled, wants Fushimi to ride him while Suoh takes him from behind.

Suoh shuts his eyes for a moment, the feeling of his cock sliding in and out of Fushimi's tight ass is maddening, no matter how many times he fucks him it's always _ecstatic_ , but the feeling of his fingers being inside the Blue King gives everything a new edge. He wants to fuck them both, or have his Fushimi on the knees and watch how he sucks Rei's cock, while he's fucking him senseless. Or he wonders how it would feel to fuck Rei's mouth and have Fushimi's lips against his, or both of them blowing him-- he groans, hips thrusting forward violently.

Fushimi comes first, a strangled cry tearing from his throat, and every inch of tight heat squeezes around Souh, dragging him over the edge before he can even think to try and hold back. They both collapse in front of the Blue King, Fushimi a twitchy mess, his ass leaking creamy come. Rei shakes his head “What a selfish pair,” he murmurs kneeling between Suoh's legs. Mikoto glares, but doesn't try to move away when Reisi spreads his legs further and pushes his knees back.”I suppose it's no surprise you wound up a mere bandit, Red King.”

“And yet here you are still wanting to fuck me.” Suoh snarls as he grabs Rei by the ass and pulls him down, grunting as Rei's cock press into him deep, and a mix of both pleasure and pain shoots up his spine. Suoh usually does the fucking, not the other way around. He claws into Rei's shoulder and pulls him over with intent to bite into his mouth but Rei puts up a hand between their mouths and grins “I don't want to kiss _you_ , Suoh.” Rei gazes sideways to look at Fushimi and licks his lips.

Fushimi crawls over to him and straddles Suoh's chest giving him a lewd view of his ass when he leans forward to offer Rei his mouth. Suoh's kisses have always been overwhelmingly hot, but Rei's are a revelation. Fushimi licks into the Blue King’s mouth, and sucks on his tongue, shuddering at the cool shivery sensation that races through his blood. Beneath him Suoh is rocking his hips hard onto Rei's cock.

Suoh takes in the spectacular view of Fushimi's gorgeous ass and runs his fingers over the flesh. He was never much of a spectator, so he bites and licks into the soft skin, biting down harder than intended when Rei's cock hits something good inside him. Fuck, that Blue bastard sure knew what he was doing. Fushimi gasps over Rei's mouth as Suoh bites roughly on his ass, but instead of leaning back into the kiss he stops himself and traces Rei's lips with his fingers instead, looking at them as if mesmerized.

Rei takes in the blissed out look and licks at Fushimi's fingers. “Have you finally realized who you really belong to?”

Fushimi's eyes clear suddenly and his mouth curves wickedly “I think you're the one who's about to realize something.”

He pulls himself from Suoh's hold quickly shifting around to sink onto Suoh's cock. He wants to laugh at the crazed look on Suoh's face, but he's reached the limit of his defiance, knows if the Blue King orders him to he'll do anything-- everything. 

It was Rei's turn to look dazed, he can't tear his eyes away from Fushimi and how he rocks up and down on the Bandit's cock. He wets his lips and realizes dimly that he hasn't actually _fucked_ Fushimi as per their deal. He watches as Suoh claws at Fushimi possesively, glaring at Reisi, just barely holding onto his senses. The tightness around his cock and Rei's thrusts become too much too fast and he comes gloriously, giving Fushimi everything he has. Rei holds out just long enough to shove Fushimi forward off Suoh's cock. He only manages a few hard thrusts into Fushimi's sloppy hole before filling him up. Fushimi gasps at the sensation, his body hot and cold all over, and with his hole stretched to its limit he comes again, weakly twitching around the Blue Kings cock. He's never been so well fucked in his life.

Rei leans forward to kiss Fushimi's skin between his shoulder blades, which earnes him a small shiver from the Prince. The Blue King smiles against the skin and licks at it lazily. Suoh just grins from beneath and lowers Fushimi down into a kiss. Fushimi, on the other hand, just bats both men away from his oversensitive body and crawls off them. He catches both Kings staring at him as he cleans himself and states, voice husky from sex “Don't you even think about it.” He shakily stands up and disappeares into the bathroom, locking the door behind him. Suoh fishes out a smoke out of nowhere, lights it up, takes a long drag and looks at Reisi.

“Welcome to the band of the Red, Blue King.” he takes another long drag and breathes the smoke out slowly. Rei ignores the comment in favor of a question “You've been protecting him haven't you?”

Suoh puts and arm under his head and stares at the dark ceiling “He doesn't need my protection. He stays because he wants to, they've sent the worst kind of mercenaries after him and he's taken them all on his own.”   
“Can't say I'm surprised.” Rei tugs his pants back on and leans into the bandits personal space with mere intention to steal the cigarette out of his mouth. He takes the longest drag and relishes the way Suoh looks back at him-- _the nerve_ . He returns it though, casually sticking it back between Red's slightly parted lips.

“He’s lovely. And he deserves better than you.”

Suoh huffs out a laugh “It doesn't matter what he deserves, he's mine, and so are you.”

He takes the cigarette from his lips just long enough to drag Rei into a scorching kiss. It's over before Rei can react, and his cutting comeback is cut off by a loud, incredibly obnoxious voice “If you three are finished in there, we have some thieving to do.”

 


End file.
